Mobile
by Fancy Face
Summary: TMNT/Buffy crossover... Buffy gets sick of Sunnydale and decides to run away. She decides to go NYC. There she meets some interesting friends. *Now finished!*
1. Prologue: Leaving Sunnydale:

****

Author's Notes: 

Okay, a friend of mine requested that I write a Buffy/TMNT crossover. So, I agreed to do it. The timeline for the TMNT part in during Next Mutation, that means Venus will be in this fic even though I don't like her. Plus, Casey and April might make an appearance! Anyway: The timeline for Buffy for this fic will be right after Buffy was raised from the dead by her friends. Crazy, I know but hey anything can happen in the fiction world. :)

As always, don't own a thing. Just borrowing for fun. 

Mobile: 

By: Fancy Face

****

Prologue: Leaving:

Buffy just couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of Sunnydale, now. It wasn't just Sunnydale she wanted to leave behind but her friends and her job as the Slayer. She had died once all ready because of her job as the Slayer. The dying part she didn't mind at all. When she died, she was at rest. What bothered her was the fact that her friends chose to use witchcraft to bring her back to life. They had no right to do that. Then she learned that her Watcher Giles was going back to England. After everything she had gone through he was leaving. So, what was keeping her here? She was an adult and she could make her own decisions.

Buffy made sure that no one would know of her leaving. Well, almost anyone. There was one person that she wanted to say goodbye to. Spike.

Buffy had made her way towards Spike's crept. However, she ran into him while he was patrolling. Spike had almost staked her because he thought she was a vampire. 

"God, give me a bloody heart attack why don't you?!" Spike said to her, as he put the stake away. 

"I thought vamps didn't have hearts." replied Buffy with a small laugh. 

"Yeah, well whatever." Spike said. "So, what's going on Buffy?" he asked. Spike could see that something was wrong.

"How could you tell?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Buffy had a feeling Spike was not going to take it well. 

"I can sense it." he answered. "Plus, you always seem to come to me with your troubles these days." 

"That's true." Buffy responded. "Can we sit down?" she asked as she looked over Spike's shoulder to a nearby stone seat.

"Sure." 

The two made their way to the stone and sat down. "So what's going on?" Spike asked again. 

Buffy let out a sigh before answering: "I'm leaving."

"What? What do you mean your leaving?"

"I'm tired of it." she continued. "I'm tired of Sunnydale, my friends, and being the Slayer." 

"It's life Buffy." he replied. "You can't escape it."

Buffy laughed a little. "Ha, life. I'm the walking dead remember?" she asked. "Well, life or not, I can try to escape."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Spike. "I mean what will the others think?"

"I don't think they will care." she answered. "I think they deserve the grief that will come to them when I leave."

"What about Dawn?"

"Dawn," Buffy let out a sigh. "I know this will hurt her but I need to this Spike. I need some air. Do you think you could keep an eye on her?"

"Of course." 

Buffy got up. Spike followed. "So, what should I tell them because I have a feeling they don't know about this."

"Tell them anything." answered Buffy. "I really don't care."

"Will you tell me where you are going?" Spike asked. 

"No, I'm sorry." replied Buffy. "Don't take that personally. I will contact you though when I get where I'm going though." 

"You better." Spike said with a short laugh. 

"Look, I better get going." said Buffy. "I want to be out of here before the sun rises." 

Buffy started to walk off but she was stopped when Spike gently grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said to her. "Do you have everything that you need?"

"Don't worry." responded Buffy. "I have everything covered."

"Are you sure?" Spike asked. 

"Yes," she answered. "Now, please let me go so I can get out of here."

Spike let her go. Then he watched as she disappeared into the night. Things were going to be different in the morning. 

To Be Continued...

****

Author's Notes: (continued):

So, how did this prologue come out? I hope it turned out okay. I know it's a little slow right now but I promise it will get better. The turtles will appear in later chapters. They'll show up around the third or fourth chapter. Keep an out for a new chapter coming soon. 


	2. Chapter One: Mobile:

Chapter One: Mobile: 

Went back home again

This sucks gotta pack up and leave again

Say goodbye to all my friends

Can't say when I'll be there again

It's time now to turn around

Turn my back on

Everything (turn my back on) everything

Buffy was now on the move. She had left Sunnydale before the sun came up. However, before she left she talked to Spike. He was the only one who understood what she was going through. She thought it would be best to at least let him know that she was leaving. 

Everything's changing when I turn around 

All out of my control I'm a mobile

Everything's changing when I turn around 

All out of my control 

I'm a mobile

Buffy had planed on leaving a long time ago and she was just now doing. She had to work on getting money and some transportation. Giles had given her some money because Buffy had asked for it. It wasn't a lot but enough to get somewhere else and settled in. As for transportation, she used her mom's old vehicle.

Start back at this life

Stretch myself back into the vibe

I'm waking up to say I've tried

Instead of waking up to another tv guide

It's time now to turn around

Turn and walk on this crazy ground (oh oh oh)

As she drove out of Sunnydale, many memories filled her mind. How she met her friends, no her exfriends, Angel, Giles, Spike... So many of them. She almost started to miss them. Almost. Spike and Dawn were the only ones she truly missed. She hoped Dawn would understand the reason why she left. She knew that that Spike would take care of her. 

Everything's changing when I turn around 

All out of my control I'm a mobile

Everything's changing out of what I know 

Everywhere I go I'm a mobile

I'm a mobile

As the memories left her mind, a question came up. Where would she go? All she wanted to get out of Sunnydale, well, she was all ready out. She thought for a few moments. There was one place she had always wanted to go, New York City. 

Hanging from the ceiling 

Lifes a mobile spinning round

With mixed feelings crazy and wild

Sometimes I wanna scream out loud

A smile came across her face. "New York City." she said to herself. There she could start a whole new life. She could even change her name. She let out a laugh as she thought: Ha, I feel like Sydney on Alias... Then she continued: And it doesn't feel that bad. 

Everythings changing 

Everywhere I go 

All out of my control

Everythings changing

Everywhere I go out of what I know

To Be Continued... 

[Song: Mobile, Song By: Avril Lavigne]


	3. Chapter Two: Gone:

****

Chapter Two: Gone: 

Spike stayed in the graveyard until the sun came up the next morning. Just a couple of hours ago, Buffy told him she was leaving, and she did. Now, he felt the grief come over him. Things would be different around here, more even when Dawn found out about it. 

Meanwhile, at the Summers home... 

Tara, Willow, and Dawn were up to start to day. Tara was downstairs fixing breakfast, Willow was upstairs finishing up her shower, and Dawn was in her room getting her things ready for school. 

"Okay, homework. Check." Dawn said as she held a math book in her hand and put it in her book bag. "Creative writing journal. Check." Dawn continued as she put a journal into her book bag. After that, she looked around her room for more books. There were a few and put them in her book bag. When that was down, she said: "I think that's everything." Dawn threw her book bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

As Dawn came downstairs she could smell eggs, bacon, and sausage fill the air. "Something sure smells good." she said to Tara as she entered the kitchen. Before she sat down at the table, she threw her book bag on the floor.

"Someone is in a good mode today." replied Tara as she handed Dawn a plate of food. 

"Thanks." Dawn said as she started to eat. 

"How come you're in a good mode?" asked Tara.

"I just had a very good dream last night." Dawn answered with a smile. 

"What type of dream?" asked Tara. 

A smirk came across Dawn's face. "Well, I was this really cool witch. I was very powerful."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and in the dream you and Willow taught me how to use magic."

Tara shook her head. She knew where this was going. For the past several months, Dawn had begged her and Willow to teach her how to use magic but because of Giles and Buffy, they had told her not to. "Very clever." Tara said to her. "But it's not going to work."

"Oh, come on!" Dawn whined. "Just a few spells."

"Nope, sorry kiddo." replied Tara. "If we did, Giles and Buffy would have our heads."

"Well, you're no fun." Dawn said.

Tara just laughed. "Maybe when you're older."

"Promise?" asked Dawn.

"Promise." Tara answered. 

Dawn finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Then she asked: "Hey, where is Will and Buffy?"

"Will is still in the shower, and I think Buffy is still asleep. I think." 

"Should I go wake her?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, go for it." 

Dawn rushed up the stairs. When she made it to the top, she almost ran into Willow. Willow was done with the shower and she was dressed for the day. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much." answered Dawn. "I'm just going to wake up Buffy. Tara has breakfast downstairs."

"Okay." Willow replied as she continued down the stairs. 

Dawn made her way to Buffy's room. The door was closed. She knocked a few times. "Raise and shine sleeping beauty!" When their was no remark from Buffy, she let herself in. "Come on Buffy. It's time to wake up!"

Thats when Dawn realized, Buffy was gone. "Tara! Willow!" 

Dawn rushed back downstairs. Tara and Willow turned to her as she entered the kitchen. They could see something was wrong. 

"What is it?" asked Tara. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Willow asked. 

"Buffy is gone!" answered Dawn. 

"Wait a minute... What?" Willow asked, not believing what she was hearing. 

"Come see for yourself." 

Dawn lead the way as the others followed her back upstairs. When they entered Buffy's room, it looked like it did the day before. The bed was even messy. 

"I told you." Dawn said to them. "Well, where is she?"

"Um..." Willow was hesitant. "Dawn, why don't you go ahead and head to school? Don't worry. Buffy is probably at Spike's."

"But... I..." started Dawn. 

"Come on, I'll drive you." Tara offered. 

Tara walked Dawn out of the room. As she did, she heard Willow's voice in her head. 'I have a bad feeling about this. Should we call a meeting?'

'No, not yet.' answered Tara, through mind speak. 'Lets wait a few hours, then we should call a meeting.'

'Right.' Willow replied. 

Willow watched as Dawn and Tara left. Then when they were gone, she did a spell that made it possible to see what happened in the room the night before. When the spell was cast, she saw Buffy getting some money out of jar, and then she jumped out of the window. The spell ended. 

So, she is gone. Willow thought. This isn't good.

Willow made her way back downstairs. She went back to the kitchen and called her friends for a meeting. Tara would be mad at her for making this decision but she had no other choice. Buffy was gone and she didn't know where she was. 

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting:

****

Authort's Note: 

Finally got the format fixed! Sorry, it took so long. It turns out that I now I have to upload my fics in a HTML format. So, now you guys can read this story better. Until next time. 

Chapter Three: The Meeting: 

Tara had come back from dropping Dawn off. She found Willow in the kitchen. "Buffy is missing Tara."

"We don't know that for sure." replied Tara.

"I do." Willow said. 

"What? How?"

"I did a spell when you and Dawn left." answered Willow.

Tara let out a sigh. "Magic? Again?" she asked. "I thought we went through this. Magic can't fix everything. You are doing too much of it Will."

"I know. I know." said Willow with a sigh. "But this one was important!" she explained. 

"All right," Tara said, crossing her arms. "What spell did you use?" 

Willow told her the name of the spell and what happened. "I saw Buffy jump out the window with some money."

"Great." sighed Tara. "This isn't good." she said. "We should call everyone."

"All ready done." Willow replied. "Come on lets go." 

At the Magic Box...

Xander, Anya, and Giles were waiting for Willow and Tara to arrive along with Spike. Anya was sitting with Xander at a table while Giles was pacing around the store. That was starting to get on Anya's nerves. 

"Could you please stop doing that?" that was more of a order then a question. 

Giles stopped. "Oh, sorry." he said to her. "I'm just wondering what the problem is. Willow sounded pretty worried."

"I hope it's nothing serious." Xander replied. "I mean things were just getting calm around here." 

Giles was about to reply but was stopped when Spike entered. "All right, what's going on?" he asked, all ready knowing what was going on. He just wanted to play along and not give anything away. 

"Not a clue Vamp Boy," answered Xander. "Tara and Willow called this meeting so I'm sure they'll know what's going on."

A few seconds later Tara and Willow entered the Magic Box. Giles was the first to greet them. "Could you please tell us what is going on?"

Willow sighed before she said: "Buffy is gone."

"WHAT?!" everyone (but Spike) said in unison. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" Xander asked. 

Willow told them about the spell she did. After she explained, Giles said: "She took some money."

"Yeah, from what I saw she did." replied Willow. 

"So, now the question is where is she going?" Anya asked. 

"No, the question is, why is she leaving?" corrected Giles

They all sat and thought about the problem that was at hand. Then Tara asked: "What are we going to tell Dawn?" 

"The truth." answered Giles. "That's all we can tell her."

Dawn had gotten a message from school to meet at the Magic Box. At three o' clock, she dashed out of school and headed straight towards the shop. When she entered, she was greeted by sad expressions on her friend's faces. 

"Okay, what did I miss?" she asked them. "Did somebody die?"

"No, just left." answered Anya honestly.

"Anya!" Xander scolded. 

"What?" she asked. 

Xander rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"What does she mean Giles?" Dawn asked the Watcher.

Giles sighed before he answered her. He told her that Buffy left without a word to anybody. Dawn sank to the floor. She couldn't believe it. 

Spike watched as the others surrounded Dawn and tried to comfort her. No one felt worse then Spike. He didn't end up telling anything. The others had figured it out all of their own. He just hoped that they wouldn't find out that he knew anything. 

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter Four: Hello New York:

****

Author's Notes: 

Okay, it's been awhile since I've seen the Next Mutation series, so please excuse me if anything is wrong. Now, in this chapter April and Casey will make their first appearance. I'm not sure where they lived in the series, so I'm putting them in the apartment that April used in the movies. I hope that's okay.

Btw: As you may notice Alias is mentioned in this. LOL! Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Love that show to death!

Chapter Four: Hello New York:

__

A few weeks later... 

Buffy had finally made it to New York. She couldn't be happier. Buffy's new life was starting and so far things were looking good. She had just found a new apartment. 

At the moment, Buffy was moving some of her things that she had taken with her into her new apartment. She had no trouble with moving her things because she had the strength to do it. There was one upside to being the Slayer.

As she moved more of her things, she heard: "Hey, do you need help with that?" 

Buffy turned around and a young man standing before her. He was tall with dark hair and muscular. Oh, he's cute, thought Buffy. She shook off that thought as she answered: "Yeah, sure." 

Buffy knew that she could handle what she was caring but she didn't want to be rude. Plus, she needed some new friends. 

"Thanks for your help." said Buffy as she lead the man into her apartment. "You can just put that over there." Buffy pointed to a corner.

The man did and came back to Buffy. "So, I'm guessing you're new in the building."

"Yeah," Buffy answered with a laugh. "I hope it's nice here."

"It's great. So far no break ins." he said. "I'm Casey Jones by the way." 

Buffy eyed him nervously as he extended his hand to her. She extended her hand as she tried to think of a new name. "I'm... Uh..."

"You have a name don't ya?" asked Casey with a laugh. 

"Of course I do!" she answered. Buffy thought about this quickly. Well, I'm starting a new life, changing my name... I'm like an undercover agent. That's it! "I'm Sydney. Sydney Garner." 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sydney." Casey replied as the stopped shaking hands. "My wife and I are a few apartments down if you ever need anything."

"Thanks." said Buffy. 

"Okay, I'm going to ahead and go." Casey said to her. "If you ever need thing give us a call."

"Thanks again." replied Buffy as she walked Casey out. 

When Casey was gone, Buffy thought: I'm starting to like New York all ready. Buffy then went to the phone to call Spike. She remembered that she had promised him that she would. 

Buffy pulled out her cell phone and dialed Spike's number. After a few rings, Spike picked up. 

"Hello." 

"Hey, it's me." Buffy answered. 

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I made it to where I wanted to go." she said into the receiver. "Just wanted let you know I'm okay."

"That's good."

"I even made some new friends all ready." Buffy continued. 

"Well, your old friends are going crazy over here and Dawn's even worse." 

Buffy sighed. "I know, but it's too late to go back. I'm here now and I'm going to stay here." 

"You should at least call Dawn."

"No, she'll ask too many questions and I can't handle that." Buffy replied. 

"But Buffy..."

She was getting sick of this conversation. "Look, I'm going to go. I'll keep in touch." 

"No, wait! Don't hang up!" 

Click... 

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter Five: Help Wanted:

****

Author's Notes:

I know. I know the turtles should be in this fic all ready but I want to get the main Buffy storyline out of the way first. Just bare with. Good things come to those who wait. Btw: I can't remember the name of the pizza place the turtles went to so I'm making up my pizza place along with the characters who work there. Those characters won't appear much. So, you can use them if you like but please ask first.

Also: a message to Ashes: Yes, I know of the new TMNT series on Fox. I watch it every Saturday. LOL! I'm just using the older version of the turtles. Once I see more of the new series, I might use that version of the turtles. I'm not using them now because some of the information has been changed since they were based on the comics. 

Chapter Five: Help Wanted: 

Buffy, or now known as Sydney Garner had finally finished moving, and she had just spent the first night in her apartment. Now, it was a new day in her new life. She no longer had to worry about being the Slayer. However, she did make a mental note to keep her guard up. 

At the moment, Buffy was just getting done dressing for the day. When she was done getting dressed, she headed out of her apartment. Buffy had decided that it would be best to look for a job today. After all, she couldn't live off of the money that Giles have given her forever. Plus, she wanted the experience. 

As she walked out, she looked around to see if anyone else was up. There was no activity in the hall. Buffy then looked towards where Casey Jones lived. She had met him yesterday. She didn't see him out today. 

Buffy walked by his and his wife's apartment and as she walked by, someone steeped out. Buffy would have bumped into that someone if she hadn't moved out of the way quickly. 

"I'm sorry about that." Buffy said.

That someone was a woman who had short dark brown hair, and she wore a suit. "That's okay." the woman replied. The woman looked at Buffy and didn't recognize her. "I'm sorry to ask, but are you new in the building?"

"Yup. Sure am." answered Buffy with a smile. "I'm Buf..." Buffy stopped dead. She almost revealed her real name. Then she remembered the alias she gave herself the other day. "I'm Sydney Garner." Buffy extended her hand. 

The woman took it and shook. The two parted. "I'm April Jones." 

Jones, thought Buffy. This must be Casey's wife. 

"You said your name was Sydney Garner?" asked April. 

"That would be me." Buffy answered. 

"The you are the young woman that Casey told me about yesterday." replied April with a smile. 

I was right. She is married to Casey. Lucky girl, thought Buffy. "And your his wife."

"That would be correct." April said. "Been married now for about two months."

"Well, congratulations." said Buffy as April showed her ring on her figure. There was a nice sized diamond on the ring. "Wow! What a rock."

April laughed. "I know." she replied. "Anyway," said April as she put away her hand. "I'm sure Casey all ready told you that if you need anything to come to us right?"

"Yeah, he did." answered Buffy. 

"Good." April said. "Well, I hate to make this short but I have to get to work."

"Where do you work at?" 

"I'm a reporter at channel three news." she answered. 

"Oh," said Buffy. "Well, I'll let you go then. I have to be going myself." 

The two women started to walk out of the building. They continued to talk as they did so. 

"So, what do you have planned for the day?" asked April as she waved for a taxi cab.

"Nothing much." Buffy replied. "I'm going to start looking for a job so I can pay rent." 

"Really?" asked April as a cab pulled up. "Well, you should check out the pizza shop. It's down the street. Just a few blocks. You won't miss it."

"Are they looking for workers?" Buffy asked as April climbed into the cab. 

"Yeah," answered April. "Tell them April Jones sent you."

"All right." Buffy replied. 

"Well, I'll see around." said April. She closed the door to the cab and the cab drove off. 

Pizza Palace, thought Buffy. Sounds interesting. After the cab was out of sight, Buffy made her way towards the pizza shop that April told her about. April was right, you wouldn't miss it.

Buffy looked up and saw a large sign that flashed: Pizza Palace. She then noticed a piece of paper on the door that had: HELP WANTED printed on it in big bold letters. Buffy tore the paper off the door and entered the Pizza Palace. 

The place was not really busy at the moment so Buffy tried to find the manager. She walked up to the register. Behind the register stood a girl around her age. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, and blue eyes. She wore a Pizza Palace uniform. 

"Hi, welcome to Pizza Palace. How may I help you?" the girl asked in a New York accent. 

"Hi, my name is Sydney and I was wondering if I can apply for a job here." said Buffy. "Is the manager in?"

"Yeah, hold on." the girl said to her. She then yelled: "HEY BILLY! SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!" 

The girl turned back around to Buffy. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." replied Buffy. 

A few moments later an elderly man came out. He was slightly bold, and the hair he had left was gray. He had green eyes. The man wore a greasy t-shirt, and a pair of old baggy jeans. 

"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked the girl. The he noticed Buffy. "May I help you?"

Buffy showed him the help wanted ad. "Yes, my name is Sydney Garner and I would like to apply for a job here. I'm suppose to tell you April Jones sent me."

"April Jones uh?" asked the man with a grin. "Well, then I guess your hired." he replied with a laugh. "I'm Sall Connor by the way, and that lady behind the register is Ginny McBride."

"So, you're giving me the job?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"I'm going to need you fill out a few information papers and then we will get you started." explained Sall. 

Sall went into the back and came back with a few sheets of paper in his hand. He handed them to Buffy. It only took Buffy a few minutes to fill out the papers, and she remembered to use her alias name on the question: What is your full name? When she was done, she handed them back to Sall. 

"Now, I'm going to ask you if you have any experience in this kind of work?"

"No, not really but I'm willing to give anything a try." Buffy answered with a smile. 

"That's what I like to here." replied Sall with a laugh. He turned to Ginny. "Why don't you show her the ropes around here and help her get started?"

"Okay but who will take over the resigter?" Ginny asked. 

"I'll call in a few of the others and see if they can come in." answered Sall as he went back into the kitchen area. 

"All right, well, lets get started." Ginny replied. 

Ginny showed her around the resturant, and Buffy got to meet a few of the workers who came in. After Ginny showed her around, she thought it would be best if Buffy started waiting and cleaning the tables. Buffy didn't mind at all. 

Ginny showed her a few times on how to wait tables then Buffy did a few. She did pretty well for her first time. Buffy did this rest of the day and well into the night. 

Around eight o' clock PM, Buffy was done for the day. "I guess I'll be going." said Buffy to Ginny. "What time should I come in tomorrow?"

"Come in around noon." Sall answered for Ginny as he came back to see Buffy off. 

"All right." replied Buffy with a smile. Buffy started to walk out, but then stopped and turned back around to ask a question to Sall: "How come you hired me?"

"Well, one, you're a good worker and two, you're friends with April Jones." answered Sall. "She's one of our best costumers. She comes in about every week ordering about four to six pizzas. "

"Oh, okay." Buffy replied. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." with that said, Buffy made her way out of restaurant and made her way back to her apartment for a good nights rest. 

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter Six: Fighting:

****

Author's Notes: 

All right, I finally have the turtles appear in this fic! I told you I would get to them sooner or later. Now, I will warn you there will be some fluffly romance in this fic between a few couples but I'm not saying who for now. I don't want to ruin the story for you. Also, I'm trying to work with more details in my fics so bare with me on that.

A message to Sailor Vegeta (cool name btw): Yeah, it's Mikey that's making April order all those pizzas. He wouldn't be Mikey if he didn't chow down a lot of pizzas. LOL. 

Chapter Six: Fighting: 

Leonardo (aka Leo), Donatello (aka Donnie), Raphael (aka Raph), Michelangelo (aka Mikey), Venus, and Splinter were mutants who lived below the streets of New York. There home was an old subway station. They lived below because the above world would not understand them. Lenardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Venus were mutant turtles who were in their teenage years. Splinter was a mutant rat who was very old and wise.

Splinter was the turtle's father and mentor. Fifteen years ago he had found Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo walking in a strange glowing ooze which was the cause of their mutation. After the mutating was finished, Splinter taught them the ways of the ninja, and later gave them names after his favorite artist. Venus didn't come till later. She came to New York from China after her master died. Venus was also mutated somehow. It took the brothers a long while but they had finally gotten use to her. She was not related to them though. 

Splinter's children were very different from each other as well as the way they fought. Leonardo was Splinter's right hand turtle and he was a great swords turtle. Donatello was the genius of the group and his weapon was a bo. Rapheal was the hothead and his was very good with cis. Michelangelo was the goofy one of the group and used nun chucks. Finally, Venus. She was much like Splinter, gentle and kind hearted.

The mutants kept below only during the day. During the night, they patrol the streets for punks or thugs, etc... The turtles and the rat only had two humans who they trusted: Casey Jones and April O' Neil who was now known as April Jones. They knew that those two would keep their secret about themselves and living down below. 

At the moment, Splinter and Venus were meditating while the brothers were doing their own thing. Raph and Leo were talking, which would soon lead to fighting. These two brothers loved each other deeply but they couldn't help but get on each other's nerves. Mikey and Donnie were using Donnie's computer, playing a computer game.

"You better watch out Don," Mikey said. "I'm going to beat you and then I'm going to brag about it!" 

"I would think twice about that my friend." replied Donnie with a grin. Mikey didn't know it but Donnie was winning but he didn't want to admit.

A few minutes later, Donnie won the game. Mikey, of course had to make a big show out of it. "Dude! You beat me! I could have sworn I had it!"

"Look, how about we play again, and I'll let you win?" suggested Donnie.

"Nah, I want to beat you fair and square." Mikey said. "C'mon let's play again!"

So, Donnie agreed to play the game again. A few feet away, fighting had started up between Leo and Raph. What made it worse, it was over something silly. 

"C'mon on admit Leo." Raph said to his brother. "You know you like her!"

Leo blushed a little. "I do not!" he shot back. "Venus is cool and all but I don't _like _her like that!" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Raph replied with a laugh. 

These little argument had been going on for a few weeks now. Raph was the first to start this fight. He started noticing little things that Leo did when Venus was around. Raph would see him flirt, blush, and when they were in a fight with a thug or someone like that, and if Venus ever got into trouble Leo was always the first to "rescue" her. Raph always brought this little fight when Leo got on his nerves. 

"Leo and Venus sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he began to sing. 

That had struck a nerve in Leo so he got back at him. "Well, at least I didn't fall in love with a human and still have feelings for her!"

Silence. That comment cause Donnie and Mikey to quit the game they were playing and looked at their two other brothers. Leo had a proud look upon his face while Raph turned his head away. Leo's proud face fell and knew this time he had gone a little too far this time. 

It was true, Raph did have feelings for a human. His friend, April O' Neil... Jones... He had fallen in love with her a few years back after they almost lost her when they had gone back in time (story from movie three). He had gotten the nerves to tell April how he felt but she had turned him down. Her excuse was that it wouldn't work because she was a human and he was turtle. Now, the two were still friends but sometimes they felt awkward around each other. When April told Raph and the others about her and Casey getting married, Raph wasn't too thrilled but he put on a good face and congratulated them anyway. He tried to put his feelings for April away but that was easier said then done.

"I can't believe you said that." Raph said quietly, ending the award silence that had filled den. 

Leo didn't know how to reply. He kept silent. Leo watched as Raph got up. "Where are you going?"

"Out." answered Raph as he reached for his coat and hat.

Leo followed him. "Look Raph, I'm really sorry about what I said." he said to him. "Please don't go out angry. You know how you get when you're angry."'

"Gee, I wonder why I'm always angry!" Raph yelled him. 

Raph's yelling caused Splinter and Venus to come out of their meditating. "What is going on?" asked Splinter. 

"Yes, is something wrong?" Venus asked. 

Leo answered: "No. It's nothing." 

Splinter could tell that was a lie. "Secrets will reveal themselves in time. It's better to say what is wrong now." 

"Well, let Mr. Right-hand over here tell ya Master." replied Raph. "I'm heading up top."

Splinter sighed as he watched leave the den. He then turned to Leo. "Tell me what is going on right now."

Leo was hesitant before telling Splinter what had happened but he finally told him. He didn't tell him what the fight was about. He let that little detail out. He would have Splinter the whole truth but since Venus was next to him, he kept the part about her out of it.

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: (Continued): Dun, dun, dun! The plot thickens!Hope no ones minds me pairing Raph with April, well for a little bit anyway. I had to have something good for the turtle storyline. Plus, I've seen a lot of fics where some of the turtles are paired with a human so I wanted to give it a try. As I said in the above author's notes, the romance will only be fluffy. Nothing rated R or NC-17. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Of Turtles and Thugs:

****

Author's Notes:

I'm warning you right now. I'm good when it comes to writing fighting scenes. So, all I can do is my best. I'll keep working on it though. Let me know what you think of the fighting scene in this chapter so I'll know what to do in following chapters. 

Chapter Seven: Of Turtles and Thugs: 

Buffy had just got off of work and it was now night. She was now on her way to her apartment. Her first day at work wasn't really that bad. Her job for today was waiting tables and she shocked herself because she actually did a good job. Buffy even had a few nice conversations with the customers. What made matters even better was the fact she got a few tips today, and there was nothing wrong with that. She was glad April told her of Pizza Palace. Buffy made a mental note to thank her later. 

As she conintued to walk home, she hummed a tone to herself. Buffy felt good for awhile but she soon felt like she was being followed. Being the Slayer, she could sense if any vampires were around but she didn't feel their evil presence. Buffy stopped and turned around. She saw three figures move within the dark. 

"Hey, sweet thing want to come home with me?" asked one of the shadowy figure ask. 

The three figures stepped out of the shadows and a street lamp gave Buffy enough light to see that they were thugs. Buffy rolled her eyes at them. "Please, go home with you. I don't think so." 

"No one, says no to us baby." another one said to her. 

"Let's get her." the last one said. 

Buffy shook her head. "They always have to do this the hard way." she said with a sigh. "Okay, let me guess. I'm suppose to be the weak one here right?" Buffy asked as she got into a fighting stance. "Well, guess what? I doubt you want to mess with me."

"Looks like we have a touph one here boys." one of them said with a laugh. "This should be fun."

Buffy watched as they pulled their weapons which were nothing but small knifes. Now, a normal person would have been scared out of their mind but Buffy wasn't scared at all. She could take them. 

One of the thugs charged at Buffy and she quickly got out the way, causing him to go flying to the ground. Another one charged and Buffy did a few punches and kicks and he was taking care of. The third one came at her and she kicked it where it hurt and he sank to the ground in pain. 

Buffy smiled proudly. The said to them: "What did I tell you. You shouldn't have messed with me."

She then started to walk away from the thugs but she was suddenly stopped when one of the first one who attacked her had gotten up, and grabbed her from behind. Buffy screamed out of surprise and fear as the other helped the first one drag her into a nearby ally. The last thug joined them in the ally. 

"That wasn't a smart thing to do doll." the first thug said. "No you will pay."

A few away, Raph could hear a scream, and followed the direction of the sound. He soon found himself in an ally and saw four figures in the shadows. Three of them held the fourth one to the wall. He could tell that the one pinned to the wall was a female and the other three were males. 

Stupid thugs, he thought to himself. Well, at least I can I have some fun. He threw off his coat and hat and approached them. He had a wicked grin on his face. 

Buffy tried to get loose from the thug's grip but she couldn't. She could hear them laughing to themselves. Then she heard one of them say: "Don't think you're getting that easily." 

Then Buffy heard a new voice within the dark: "How about you leave the lady alone?" that was more of a demand then a question. 

The three thugs turned their attention to the direction of the new voice. "Well, look what we have here boys. We have another one to play with." 

Two of the thugs let go Buffy and went to their new opponent. The third thug still held on to Buffy. Buffy didn't have time to look at the new figure in the dark because she had a chance to get away. 

Without a warning to the one who was holding her, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. When that was taking care of, she went to help the stranger that had appeared. As Buffy went to help the stranger she watched as he pulled out two cis. Then she watched as the stranger take care of the thugs all by himself, along with the third one. A few minutes later, the thugs ran away. 

When it was over, the stranger turned to Buffy and asked: "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." Buffy answered. "What about you?" she knew the stranger was fine but was better to ask to make sure. 

"I'm good." he said to her. "Well, be more careful next time." 

Buffy watched as the stranger turned away and started to walk up. "Wait a minute!" she called to him. "Who are you?" 

"Why do you need to know that?" 

"Because I would to know who helped save my life."

"I really don't think you want to know who I am." 

"Please?"

Raph took a breath before steeping to where the street lamp shown on him. 

Buffy couldn't believe what she saw before her. She saw a human like turtle. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't dreaming. 

"Okay, this is the part where you run away screaming but before you do that, you call me a monster." 

"Why would I do that?" asked Buffy. 

Did I hear her right? Raph asked himself. He was hesitant before he answered: "Well, most of the time people take one look at me and run off." 

"I'm not most people." replied Buffy with a smile. "I will admit it though, I have never seen anything like you before." Buffy couldn't help but laugh. She had seen many strange beings since she was the Slayer but she had never seen a human like turtle before. "I'm Sydney by the way." Buffy finally introduced herself. Then she asked: "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah," answered Raph. "I'm Raphael but I liked to be called Raph." 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Raph." Buffy said to him. "Thanks for helping me." 

"Not a problem." responded Raph with a smile. 

"I guess I better get going." Buffy said. "Thanks again." she said as he started to walk off. 

"Wait," Raph called out to her and walked up to her. "I better walk you home just to be on the safe side." 

The two didn't have anymore trouble that night. When they reached Buffy's apartment building, Raph noticed it was the same place where April lived. "This is my stop." Buffy said to Raph. 

"Okay, later." replied Raph and he started to walk off. 

Buffy watched as Raph disappeared into the night. She couldn't believe that he was actually real. Buffy had to tell someone. Now, usually when she wanted to talk to someone, Spike was the first person that she went to but since he wasn't hear she decided that she would talk to April. She just hoped April wouldn't think that she was crazy.

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter Eight: Aftermath:

****

Author's Notes:

I bring you chapter eight of this fic. I'm not really thrilled with this chapter but oh well... I couldn't think of any other way to put the following storyline for the fic. Also, around chapter ten, I'll probably go back to Sunnydale so you can see what the characters on Buffy are doing with out her. Until then...

A message to danceingfae: I forgot about Buffy running away in third season. It's been so long since I've seen Buffy but thank god for tapes. LOL! 

Chapter Eight: Aftermath: 

Raph walked slowly back to the den. He had just finished beating the crap out of three punk thugs who were about to attack a young woman. When the fighting was done, the young woman, who was named Sydney asked that he stepped into the light, and when he did she didn't run a way screaming like most people did. In fact, she had introduced herself. The Raph shocked himself when he offered to walk her home, just to be on the safe side. 

As he continued to walk, he thought to himself: 'I hope Sydney is doing okay.'

Back up top, Buffy rushed inside her apartment building. She had to tell someone about what had just happened to her. Not only did she almost get attacked by three thugs but she just met a human like turtle who called himself Raphael.

Buffy was now on her floor but she wasn't heading to her new apartment, but to her two friends that she had just met: April and Casey Jones. She found their apartment and started pounding on the door. Buffy hoped they weren't all ready asleep. 

"All right! All right! I'm coming!" she heard Casey yell from the other side of the door. 

Buffy stopped pounding on the door and a few seconds later, Casey opened the door. "Sydney, what's going on?"

"Can I please come in?" asked Buffy. "Please?"

Casey study her face and could see something was wrong, so he let her in. When she was in he shut the door behind her. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, you're not going to believe it but first, is April here?" she asked. 

"No, she had to work late tonight." answered Casey. 

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to tell you." Buffy replied. "Just promise me that you won't think I'm crazy."

Casey raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so why don't you seat down and tell me what happened?" he asked. "You like something to drink."

"Yeah, water would be great." she answered as she went to sit on the sofa that was something in the living room. 

A few moments later, Casey came back with a class of water, and handed it to Buffy. Then he sat down with her. Buffy then told him what had happened.

Below, Raph made it back to the den. Splinter was the only one who was waiting up for him. Great, he thought. Get ready to be lectured. 

"Leonardo told me what happened between you two before you left." Splinter said to his son. 

Raph sighed. He had to get out of this lecture. "Can't this wait till morning?"

"No," answered Splinter. "I want to talk to you about the fight that you and Leo had before you left."

Oh boy, here we go, thought Raph. He knew where this was going. "Okay, how about we make this short so I can go to bed? I'm the bad guy in this while Leo is the great one." 

Splinter shook his head and let out a sigh. "You and Leonardo need to learn not to fight with other. You're brothers..." he paused before he continued. "Now, he told me that you made fun of his feelings towards Venus. Is that what really happened Raphael?" 

"Is that all he said?" asked Raph. 

"Yes, it is."

Raph couldn't help but let out a laugh. Splinter didn't find this matter funny. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because he forgot to what else happened!" Raph answered. "He didn't mention the fact that he crossed the line about..." he paused and lowered his voice as he continued. "About my feelings for April."

Splinter looked in his son's eye to see if he was telling the truth. He saw that he was. Splinter knew that Raph had feelings for April. Raph had come to him first, telling how he felt about their human friend. "Then I shall talk to him tomorrow." said Splinter. "He had no right to do that."

Raph bowed to Splinter. Then he asked to leave and Splinter finally let him go to bed. As Raph claimed into bed, he thought: I'm just glad he didn't ask me if anything happened up top. He would have killed me since I let Sydney see who I am. Then he feel asleep. 

Up top, Buffy just finished telling Casey about Raphael. When she was done she took a breath and asked: "So, do you think I'm crazy?" 

Casey couldn't believe what he was hearing, actually he could since he knew the turtles but he didn't think that Raph would be dumb enough to show himself. He knew it was Raph because of the way Buffy described him. Casey didn't know how to answer her because he didn't know how Splinter would react knowing that another human knew who they were. Finally, he answered her: "No, you're not crazy. I mean hey, it's New York. Anything is possible here."

"I know but come on! Human like turtles here!" she continued. She shook her head. "Oh well... at least he was nice."

"Nice?" asked Casey with a Raph. Oh, if only she knew the real Raph, he thought. 

"What?" Buffy asked. 

"Nothing. Never mind." 

"I guess I better go since it's getting late." she said getting up. "I'm sorry I bugged you about this but I needed to tell someone."

"Don't worry about it." Casey assured, getting up and showing her to the door. "I told you, you can to us for anything."

"Okay, thanks again." said Buffy. "When April comes home tell her I would like to talk to tomorrow."

"All right, no problem." 

"In fact, tell her to meet me at Pizza Palace whenever she can."

"No problem." 

Finally, Buffy and Casey said "Goodbye," to one another, and Buffy took her leave. She went to her own apartment and went to bed. That night her dreams were of Raphael. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She wanted to know his story. 

To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter Nine: Lunch Break:

****

Author's Notes: 

Sorry if it's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter for this fic. My computer has been acting up, and I just want to use it has target practice it. *evil grin* Anyway, here is chapter nine. Btw: I know the title of the this chapter kind of sucks but I couldn't think of any other ones. Sorry. Also, there was an error in this fic that I fixed. Casey doesn't know who "Sydney" really is yet. Thanks to Shawndra Ridge to pointing that out. 

A message to Shawndra Ridge: I really don't remember Leo falling in love with Lotus because I can not for the life of me remember that eppys. An online friend told me about that and she told me what Lotus looked like and I still don't remember. Oh well... I'll try to bring up into this fic maybe but then if I did that I would bring up the Mitsuo (spelling could be wrong there). Mikey fell in love with her when they went back into time in the third movie. I don't want this fic to get too complicated. I'll think of something though. I also remember him liking Kala, the Netrinos (spelling wrong on this too I'm sure). I have that eppy and the sad thing is, I still watch it. LOL!

Chapter Nine: Lunch Break: 

Casey didn't have time to April by the time she got home the following night because it had gotten late. He had to wait the following day to talk to her. Before April left for work, Casey told her what Buffy told him the night before. 

"You've got to be kidding!" was April's reply when Casey was done telling her about the night before. "He showed himself to her?" 

"Yup, that's what Sydney said." Casey replied. 

"Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him!" April yelled. "I wonder if Splinter knows about this?"

"I don't know, but I really wouldn't want to be there when he does hear about Raph's adventure last night." 

"How was Sydney when you saw her?" asked April. 

"She seemed fine." Casey answered. "Speaking of her, she asked me to if I could tell you if you would met her at Pizza Palace."

"Okay, why?"

"I have no idea." replied Casey. 

"All right, well I'll stop by when I'm on lunch." April said. "See you later." she then kissed Casey on the check and left. 

At noon, April was glad to go on break. Her day had been pretty busy so far. When she was on her break, she left for the Pizza Palace.

When April had made it to the Pizza Palace, she went in and sat herself down at a booth. A few seconds later, a waitress came up and said: "Hi, welcome to Pizza Palace. My name is Sydney and I will be your server today..." Buffy stopped and noticed that the new customer was April. "Well, I guess Casey gave you my message."

"Yeah, he did but he didn't say why you wanted to see me." replied April with a smile. "I guess you got the job."

"Yup, I sure did." Buffy answered happily. 

"How is it going so far?" asked April. 

"Pretty good." Buffy said. "The people here are really nice."

"I know." replied April. "So anyway, Casey also told me about what happened last night."

"Oh," Buffy replied.

"Yeah, would you like to talk about it now or later?" asked April. 

"Well, I don't get a break till another hour." she answered with a sigh. "Would you mine if I come over to your place later tonight." 

"Yeah, I will try to get off early tonight." April said.

"All right, well, I better get back to work," said Buffy. "So, here is your menu," she said, handing her a menu. "Would you like a few minutes to look over the menu?" 

"Sure," April answered. 

Buffy left and then came back a few minutes later and April gave her, her order. Then Buffy went to get her food and gave it to April, she went to another customer who came in. After April finished her lunch, she said: "Goodbye," to Buffy then went back to work.

Below, the turtles were also just finishing up lunch. The guys had their regular weird toppings pizza (that Casey had got them earlier that day), while Venus and Splinter were enjoying some raw fish and hot tea. They were all talking except Raph. He kept to himself. Mikey noticed this and decided to ask him about it. 

"Okay, Raph," he said to him. "What's with the silent treatment?" 

Everyone turned their attention to Raph. He didn't answer right away. Raph didn't tell them about his little run with Sydney and the three thugs. He just kept that to himself. Raph just thought it would be better that way since he would be lectured to death about him showing himself to her. 

When Raph didn't answer, Leo replied: "Are you still mad about the fight we had the other day because I apologized for that." 

"Oh, and that's suppose to make it all better?" asked Raph. 

"No, but at least I got ya talking." Leo said with a grin. 

"Speaking of that fight," Splinter spoke up. "Leonardo, I want to speak to you when you are done." 

"Yes, Master Splinter." answered Leo.

A few moments later, Leo finished his last piece of pizza, and he and Splinter went a few feet away. Raph looked their way and noticed that Splinter wasn't being very harsh with him. That figures, thought Raph.

After the Leo and Splinter finished, Leo came back as well as Splinter. "Did you fix everything Splinter?" asked Venus when he sat down. 

"Well," said Splinter. "For now I did. They will probably fight again." 

"Maybe I should talk to Leo." Venus offered. 

"That sounds like a good idea." replied Splinter. "How about you do it later though?" 

Venus nodded and went back to eating lunch. The guys were quiet when Leo came back and sat down with them. However, they were not quiet for long. 

"So, are you guys cool or what?" asked Donnie to Leo and Raph. 

Leo and Raph exchanged looked before one of them answered. "I'm over it over it Raph is." said Leo. 

"Yeah, whatever..." Raph replied. 

"All righty then." said Mikey going back to eating the pizza.

Up top, Buffy was on her lunch break. She was enjoying a nice slice of pizza and drinking a coke. As she ate she made a mental note to stop by April's to talk to her about what happened last the other night.

After her break was over, she went back to waiting tables and cleaning up. A few hours later around six o' clock, her shift was over, and she left. She was heading to April and Casey's apartment.

To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter Ten: Confrontation:

****

Author's Notes:

I finally went back to Sunnydale in this chapter. I wanted to go back to and write with the Buffy characters because they are so fun to tortured. *evil grin* Btw: in this chapter, it's the same day/night just like in the previous chapter. The same day/night will also be taking place in the next chapter too.

Messages To:

Showndra Ridge: Thanks for betaing this for me!

danceingfae: Yeah, Leo got scolded. I had to get him into some kind of trouble, even it wasn't that much. Don't know if he'll get scolded anymore though. You're just going to have to wait and see. :)

Darkwolf24: Thanks for catching that spelling error for me. I'll try to fix it when I can. I didn't have beta reader for this fic so I just used my spelling program I have on my computer. Now, I do have a beta reader for this so hopefully I won't have a lot of spelling and grammar errors next time.

Iniora Nackatori: Cool name btw. Anyway, I don't know if I'll have vamps show up in New York. Good idea though. I might think about it.

Other: Someone asked me to review a Buffy fic of theirs and I can't remember the name of the fic because I deleted the email that had the name of it. All I remember is it had Soul in the title. Whoever asked me could you please email me or leave a review telling me what it is again? Sorry for the trouble.

****

Chapter Ten: Confrontation:

Back in Sunnydale...

Things weren't the same since Buffy left. The Scobbies were tired of doing the Slayer's job of slaying the vamps, Spike kept to himself but he helped the Scobbies when he could, and as for Dawn, she finally got to help the Scobbies with their "work". Tara and Willow even showed her how to do some spells. They had to do this behind Giles' back of course, because he would never allow it. Even though Dawn was having fun helping her friends and doing magic, she still missed Buffy, and wondered if she would ever come back to Sunnydale.

At the moment, Dawn was in the living room with Tara and Willow in the Summers' home. They were teaching her more spells, just the beginning ones. They haven't taught her more advanced spells yet. Dawn wasn't ready for that.

"Just a few more tries, and then we can go onto something else." Tara said to Dawn.

"I don't think I can do this." replied Dawn with a sigh.

The two witches were teaching her how to move things with her mind. Tara had placed a pen on the coffee table and instructed Dawn to concentrate on the object. "Now, all you have to do is focus your mind energy around the pen and tell the object to come to you." Tara had told her.

"Like this." said Willow when they started. Willow focused on the pen and in a flash, the pen came to her. "See, easy." she replied as she held up the pen and then placed it back on the table.

"Yeah, easy for you." Dawn said with an eye roll.

"Come on. One more try and then will try some other spells." continued Tara.

"All right, fine." Dawn said.

Dawn tried to concentrate on the pen but her mind was on other things, mainly on Buffy. A few minutes later, the pen still remained on the table. Another sigh came from Dawn. "I'm sorry guys. I just can't concentrate on that pen for some odd reason."

Tara and Willow had a pretty good idea on where her mind was. They knew she missed Buffy because they missed her as well. The two wondered if they should talk to Dawn about Buffy's running away but they were not sure.

'Should we talk to her?' asked Willow to Tara through mind speech.

'No, at least not yet.' Tara answered. 'Let's let her decide when she wants to talk about it.'

'Okay.' answered Willow.

"I wish you guys would stop doing that!" Dawn said to them as she noticed they were mind speaking.

"Doing what?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, we are not doing anything." Tara replied.

"Oh please," said Dawn. "I know you were mind speaking."

"How could you tell?" Willow asked.

"Well, one, the silence that filled the room, and two, you two exchange looks a lot while you do it." she answered. "I mean, I've known you for how long? I know when you do stuff like that."

"Sorry," said Willow. "We just... Um..." she looked at Tara for help.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"The reason we were mind speaking is because we didn't know rather or not you wanted to talk about Buffy leaving Sunnydale." answered Tara. "We kind of guessed that's what you had your mind on Buffy instead of trying to move the pen."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Dawn with a short laugh. "I'm sorry. I just really miss her."

"We know." Tara replied. "We miss her too."

"Do you think she'll ever try to contact us?" asked Dawn.

"I honestly don't know." Tara answered.

"I know." said Willow, in a matter of fact tone. "She will contact us. You just wait and see."

That cheered Dawn up a bit. "Yeah, she will." she replied. "How about we go back to doing some spells?"

The three girls went back to the witchcraft. After Tara and Willow talked to Dawn, she felt a lot better. And spells they worked on, she managed to get them to work the first time. Dawn was having a lot of fun.

"Okay you guys," Dawn said a few hours later after they all talked about Buffy leaving. "How about we call it a night? I didn't know that doing so many spells would take a lot of energy out of me. I'm getting really tired."

"That's okay." said Tara. "It takes awhile to get use to magic, but you'll have it down soon though."

Dawn got up. "Well, night you guys." she then made a dash to her room.

Willow and Tara watched as Dawn went to her room. When Dawn was out of sight they cleaned up the mess that they had made in the living room. When they had started this teaching lesson, they had brought books of every shape and size down from the selves.

"I hope she'll be okay." Willow said as she got some books off the floor.

"She will be. Don't worry." replied Tara.

Upstairs, Dawn wasn't getting ready to go to bed. Instead, she was getting ready to go out. Dawn knew that Tara, Willow, and Giles would have her head for sneaking out but she needed to talk to someone other then the witches and the Watcher. She wanted to talk to Spike. So, she climbed out her window and headed for Spike's crept.

Spike was in his crept. He was thinking. His thoughts were mainly of Buffy. Spike really couldn't think of anything else since she left Sunnydale. Before Buffy left she came to him and told her that she was leaving. She promised him that she would contact him where ever she was going, and she did. Buffy had called a few weeks ago but Spike didn't get to talk to her much. 

All he learned about her now was that she had met new friends, and that was all. She had hung up on him and Spike had not heard from her since then.

His thoughts were soon interested when he heard a noise come from the entrance of his crept. He then heard a voice call out: "Spike! Are you here?" It was Dawn.

Spike made his way towards the entrance and he saw Dawn standing in front of the entrance. He knew she wasn't supposed to be out this late. "Yeah, I'm here but what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." she answered.

"Well, why did you come here?" asked Spike. "Tara and Willow are going to freak when they find out you are missing."

"I know but I just had to get away for awhile at least they know I won't leave like Buffy did."

Spike could hear the sadness in her voice as Dawn said that. Now, Spike felt uncomfortable. 

He hated seeing Dawn like this. He just hoped that she didn't ask questions on why Buffy left.

Dawn could sense that something was up with Spike. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. "You look pale. Well, paler then usual anyway."

"I'm fine." he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Really."

Dawn studied his face. He was hiding something but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." replied Spike.

"Is it because I mentioned Buffy?" Dawn asked. "I guess you miss her too uh?"

"Would miss her more if she hadn't hung up on me." he had said this under his breath.

That comment was not supposed to be heard, but Dawn heard it. "What do you mean by that Spike?"

"What?" he asked Dawn.

"You said: 'Would miss her more if she hadn't hung up on me.'" answered Dawn. "Has Buffy contacted you?"

Bloody hell, he thought. Spike was in a corner and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He knew Dawn wouldn't let him off the hook that easy.

"Well? Has she?" Dawn asked again.

Spike sighed before telling her everything. He told her that Buffy came to him before she left and that she would contact him wherever she was going. Spike then told her that a few weeks after Buffy left that she did call him. Now, he was waiting on Dawn's reaction to this. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"So you knew all this time that she was going to leave and you didn't say anything?" she asked, she then continued: "That's why you were quiet that day we found out about her leaving. It's making sense now!"

"Bit, let me try to explain something..." he tried to say but Dawn wouldn't let him.

"No!" she yelled at him. "You knew and you didn't tell the others! More important you didn't tell me!"

Before Spike could explain himself, Dawn dashed out of the crept. "Damn it!" he cursed out loud. He was going to be in big trouble when the others find out his secret from Dawn.

Dawn made her way back to her home where Tara and Willow were waiting for her. "Where the Hell have you been?" was the first question that Willow asked her as she entered the living room. "We were worried sick!"

"I mean we go up and check on you, and you aren't there! No note! No nothing!" Tara yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry really I am." replied Dawn.

"Where did you go?" Willow asked.

"I went to see Spike." answered Dawn.

"Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow to do that?" Tara asked.

"No because I had to talk to him about Buffy."

Willow and Tara exchanged looks. The two cooled down a bit. Then Willow asked: "Why didn't you talk to us about Buffy?"

"I don't know." answered Dawn with a sigh. "I guess I just wanted to know how he felt about it, but boy did I get more then I bargained for."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

Before she could answer, Spike came running into the Summers' home. All eyes turned to him when Dawn said: "He knew Buffy was leaving!"

"All right, please calm down Dawn." Spike said to her. "Please let me explain."

"Oh, I'll let you explain," replied Dawn. "but not just yet." She turned to Willow and Tara. 

"Could one of you call the others? We have a very important matter to discuss."

Tara went to call the others. The meeting was planned for tomorrow. When she came back she, Willow, and Dawn surrounded Spike. They weren't going to let him go anywhere. He was cornered.

The next day... 

"You know, I'm getting really sick of these meetings." Xander said. 

He, Anya, and Gileswere in the Magic Shop. The other night Tara called Giles to arrange everyone to meet at the shop. Tara didn't tell him why. She had said that Dawn would explain everything. 

"I mean they just end up in bad news!" continued Xander. "The last time we were called together like this, we found out Buffy was gone." he sighed. "God only knows what's wrong now."

"Maybe it isn't bad news." Anya replied. "Maybe it's good news this time."

"I really doubt it." said Giles. "Tara didn't sound so good last night when she called."

"You see!" Xander said. "He's doubtful, like always. It's bad news. I'm telling ya! Bad news!"

Anya was going to say something but she didn't have time to. Dawn, Tara, Willow, and Spike came walking in. They didn't look too happy. 

"Hey you guys," said Xander as they walked in. "So, go ahead and tell us the bad news. It's bad news right?"

"Yeah, you can kind of say that." Willow answered. 

"Dawn, do you want to go ahead and tell everyone?" asked Tara. 

They all turned to her. "The reason why I've called you here is because Spike has something to tell you that I all ready know." 

Now, they turned to Spike. He let out a sigh. Spike could do nothing but tell them the truth. He told them everything. When he was done, they waited for their reaction. 

Giles was the one who reacted first: "You knew about this the whole time?" he was going to continued but Xander did it for him. 

Before anyone could do anything, Xander charged himself at Spike and pinned him to the wall. He held him down with one hand while he pulled out a stake with another. "I swear I could stake you right now!" he yelled at him. "I mean we let you into out little group, we let you help us fight evil, and this is how you repay us!" 

Spike pushed Xander off of him. "Buffy made me promise not to say anything!" he replied. "I'm a man of honor."

"A man," Xander said with a short laugh. "You're not a man. You're a vampire, and the word of a vampire is useless to all of us." he went on. "Tell me something Spike. If Buffy didn't make you promise to keep your mouth shut, would you have told us?" 

"No, I would have kept it to myself." he answered. "Because you would keep asking questions that I don't have the answers for!" Spike continued. "Buffy needs some space so just let her have it!" 

"Yeah, whatever!" hissed Xander. "You know, I need some air."

Xander stormed out of the shop. "Yeah, um... I need some air too." Anya said as she went after Xander. 

There was now silence. The silence was broken when Giles spoke up again: "Do know where Buffy is?" 

"No, but from what I heard she sounded happy." answered Spike. "She even said she met some new friends." 

"New friends?" Willow asked. "So, does she just want to leave us behind?" 

"Probably," said Dawn. "She just doesn't love us anymore. So, she left." she paused before saying: "You know, I'm going to get some air too."

They all watched as Dawn left the shop. Spike cursed under his breath. Then he said: "Look, I'm going to go." he paused. "I am truely sorry for this."

"You can go." Giles told him. 

He started to leave, he was at the door when he heard Willow say: "Don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way out." 

Spike finally left. He knew that the others didn't want to see him again. Personally, he could care less about them. He did however, care about Dawn. He made a promise to Buffy to keep an on her and he would. Spike just had to keep his distance.

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: (continued):

I know this chapter is long, sorry for that. At first I was going to have this chapter put into two parts but I thought it was better to just keep it as one. Until next time... 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Night Visitor:

****

Author's Notes: 

Sorry for the long update. I swear I'm having the biggest writer's block with this fic. I don't know why either. Probably because it's my first real big crossover. I don't know. LOL! Oh well, at least I'm getting some good reviews from you guys. :) Btw: please excuse any grammar errors. A friend of mine betas this for me but she can't at the moment.

My friend who betas this for me is back! Chapters 11 - 14 will be reposted. Thanks Showndra Ridge! 

****

Chapter Eleven: Night Visitor: 

Back in NYC... 

Buffy couldn't meet with April and Casey like she had planned. She was called into to work again because someone claimed they were sick and couldn't come in. Buffy didn't mind at all. The more hours she worked, the more she got paid. Her first paycheck was coming in a few weeks and she couldn't wait. Since she had to work again, she had meet with April and Casey the following night.

Buffy was now in front of April and Casey's apartment. She knocked a couple of times, and Casey opened the door. "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Thanks." said Buffy. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah," Casey answered. "Go ahead into the living room. April is all ready in there. Would you like a drink?" 

"Tea would be great if you have some."

"Coming right up." replied Casey as he let Buffy in. He closed to the door. Casey went into the kitchen and Buffy went into the living room. 

"Hey Sydney," April said to Buffy when she saw her. She was on the sofa. "Please sit down." 

"Thanks." said Buffy and she sat next to April. 

As she did so, Casey came into the living room with drinks for everyone. He handed April and 

Buffy their drinks. Then he took his on drink and sat down in a chair that was a few feet away from the sofa. 

"So," April started as she took a sip of her drink and then put it aside. "Ready to talk about that turtle you told us about?"

"Yeah," answered Buffy, taking a few sips of her tea and then put it aside as well. "I guess I should start from the beginning uh?"

She then told them about the night she met Raph, and the thugs that he saved her from. 

When she was done with that, April asked: "Is that all that happened?"

"Pretty much." answered Buffy. "At first I thought I was dreaming but I figured that I wasn't. 

"The funny thing is, I really wouldn't mind seeing Raph again."

April and Casey exchanged looks. "Really? Why?" Casey asked. 

"To thank him again, and just to see him again." said Buffy. "I want to know his story and if there are any more like him." 

"Quick question," April replied. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No," answered Buffy quickly. "I didn't want other people to think I was crazy."

"Then why did you tell us?" Casey asked. 

"Because you two are the only friends I have here and I had to tell someone before I completely lost it." said Buffy. 

"I see." April said. "Well, don't worry. We don't think you're crazy."

"That's good to know." replied Buffy with a laugh. She then looked up at a clock that was on a nearby wall. "I guess I should go now because it's getting late."

Casey and April turned to the clock and saw it was getting late. "I'll walk you to the door." April said as she and Buffy got up.

When they were at the door, April said: "If you run into this turtle again. Please, let me know okay?"

"Sure, no problem." answered Buffy. The friends said: "Goodbye," to one another, and then Buffy left. 

When Buffy was gone, April went back to the living room. "I'm glad she didn't ask us if we knew Raph." she said to April.

"Yeah, I know." Casey agreed. "Or we would have had a lot of explaining to do." 

"I say we go talk to Raph about this." suggested April. "I bet you he hasn't told the others yet."

"Probably not." Casey replied. "You want to go now, or tomorrow?"

"Let's just get this over with." said April. "I'll call them first just to make sure it's all right if we can come down." April then got up and went to the phone to call the turtles. 

Below, the turtles and Splinter were just getting ready to go to bed when they heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!" yelled Mikey as he dashed for the phone. He got to the phone, but not before knocking everything in his path over, and he answered it: "Hello?"

"Mikey. Hey, it's April." 

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Look, is Raph around? I need to speak to him."

"Hold on." he said into the receiver. Mikey turned to Raph. Raph was going to his room. "Hey Raph! April wants to talk to ya!" 

Raph went to Mikey and took the phone from him. "What's going on April?"

"I was just wondering if Casey and I can come down and talk with you." she answered on the other line. 

"Well, we are about to go to bed here."

"Then do you think you could come up and drop by?" 

"What is this about?"

"Sydney." 

Great, thought Raph. Sydney must have told April and Casey about me. Why do I have this feeling they're going to kill me for this one?

"Raph, you still there?" asked April.

"Yeah, I'm here." Raph answered. "Okay, I'll be up in a few minutes." with that, Raph hung up the phone. When he turned to leave, he found the stares of his brothers and Venus on him. "What?" 

"Are you going to see April?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Raph asked. 

"It's too late to go anywhere." replied Leo. "Master Splinter won't like the fact that you're going out." 

"Well, go tell him then Mr. High and Mighty! I don't really care." Raph then stormed out of the den. 

"Okay, that went well." said Mikey. 

"Mikey..." Donnie said with an eye roll.

"What?" asked Mikey. 

"Never mind." Donnie said. 

Leo ignored Donnie and Mikey and was about to chase after Raph, but he was stopped by Venus. "Just let him go Leo."

"But..." protested Leo.

"Besides, I would like to talk to you anyway." Venus said to him. She turned to Mikey and Donnie. "Alone."

"I guess that's our cue Don." Mikey replied. "Night guys." 

"Yeah, night." said Donnie. 

The two walked off and went into their rooms. Venus and Leo were now alone. Leo didn't know what she wanted to talk to him about. He would just have to wait and see.

Raph made his way towards Casey and April's apartment. He had entered their apartment from the roof so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. When he was in their apartment, they were all ready waiting for him in the living room.

He was going to say: "Hey," but April didn't give him a chance. "Are you crazy for showing yourself to Sydney?!" 

"Gee, hey, to you too." Raph replied sarcastically.

"Don't start with me Raph!" yelled April. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Look, she was in trouble and she was the one who asked me to myself." Raph answered. 

"Then what happened?" asked April.

"For once, a person I helped save didn't scream or run away." Raph continued. "Then she introduced herself and I introduced myself."

April cooled down a bit. "Okay. I guess I should apologize then." she said to him. 

"It's cool." replied Raph. 

"Look, just next time please think about before showing yourself to anybody." April told him. 

"I mean you know that other people might react to you differently."

"Yeah, I know." he said.

April was about to say something else, but Casey spoke up. "Quick question, do the others know about you meeting Sydney?" 

"No, not yet." answered Raph. 

"How come you haven't told them yet?" April asked. Then she knew that answer. They would yell at him like she had done. "Don't answer that. I have a good idea why." 

"We talked to Sydney today about you." replied Casey, after April was finished. 

"Really?" Raph asked. "What did she have to say? Is she okay?" 

"Yeah, she's okay." answered Casey. "In fact, she wants to see you again."

"Why?" Raph asked.

"She wants to know more about you..." said Casey.

"And if there are anymore like you." April added. 

"What should I do then?" asked Raph. "Should I tell her about us?"

"I think you should tell the others first." April answered. "Then if it's all right with Splinter you 

should have Sydney come down and meet the others." 

"I guess I should tell them." replied Raph with a sigh. "I just don't know how."

"Just tell them the truth." April said. "Would it help if Casey and I come down when you tell them?" 

"I dunno," answered Raph.

"Look, think about it." April told him. "You need to tell them. Take my advise, it's better to tell them sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I guess I should tell them tomorrow. It's too late tonight." he paused before he continued. "Speaking of which, I better be going."

"All right," April said. "We will see you tomorrow."

"Right." Raph then headed out the window. 

When Raph was out of sight, Casey turned to April and asked: "Do you think we should tell Sydney that we knew of the turtles and Splinter?" 

"We will tell her about that after Raph tells the others about her." answered April. "I think that will work better." 

Raph was now on the roof of April's apartment. He was going to make his way back down to the den but he stopped when he saw Buffy in her apartment. She was in the living room, and he could see that she was on the sofa reading. Raph wanted to see how she was doing so he tapped on the window.

Inside, Buffy was reading when she heard tapping on her window. She put her book aside and went to the window. When she was at the window, she opened, and was surprised to see Raph. "Raphael? I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Mind if I come in?" he asked her.

"Not at all." she answered, and let him in.

Below, in the den, Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter were all ready in bed. The only ones who were up were Leo and Venus. Venus wanted to talk to him about something, and now the two were on the sofa. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Leo.

"I want to know if there was anymore to that fight you guys had awhile ago." she answered.

"I told you and Splinter everything." Leo lied. 

"Then why do I have feeling you're keeping something from me?" Venus asked. 

"Because you're being paranoid." he replied. 

Venus studied his face. She could tell he was still handing something. Venus decided to drop the subject, for now, anyway. "Well, since you won't tell me, I will tell you that you and Raph need to calm down." she said to him. "You had no right to bring up the fact that he still likes April." 

"Are you taking his side now?" Leo asked. 

"No, I'm not taking anyone's side." she assured. "I'm just saying you should just think before you say something like that." 

"Well, he started it!" he replied. "He was the one who was making fun of me for having feelings for you!" 

"What did you say?" she asked, not believing what was coming out of Leo's mouth. 

Oh boy, that was real smooth. Leo thought. Great, now she knows. Now, she'll probably think I'm crazy. 

"You like me?" Venus asked. 

"Yeah," answered Leo. "I wanted to tell you so many times but I chickened out." 

Venus replied: "Well, I like you too." 

"You do?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. 

The two then leaned in and exchanged a kiss. When they parted, they heard: "Aww..." The two turned to see Mikey and Donnie standing there watching them. 

Leo gave them a cold glare. "What are you guys? Spies?"

"We just couldn't sleep." answered Mikey with a laugh. "We were wondering when you two would finally get together!" he said. "Raph is going to flip when he finds out about this." 

"Someone needs to get a camera." Donnie replied. "It's a Kodak moment."

"All right, lay off with the jokes you guys." said Venus.

"Hey, speaking of Raph," Leo said. "Is he back yet?" 

"No, why?" asked Mikey.

"Because it's getting late." Leo answered. "He should be back by now." 

Back up-top, Raph was now in Buffy's apartment. She had let him through the window. "I hope it's not too late for me to stop by." Raph said to Buffy when he was in her apartment. 

"Nah, don't worry about it." replied Buffy. "I'm night owl." 

"I just came by to see how you were doing." 

"I'm fine." she answered. "I was wondering when I would see you again." 

"Well, here I am." he replied. 

"So, uh," Buffy started. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I know I'm being noisy but I can't help it." she said with a laugh. "I was just wondering, are there others like you?"

"What if there were?" asked Raph. He wasn't trying to be snide or anything but he wanted to see if he could trust her enough to tell her about the others. 

"I wouldn't be bothered by it." she answered. "I wouldn't tell anyone either, they would probably think I was crazy or something." Buffy assured. "I just want to know that there are others because I don't want to think that you are the only one. You know what I mean?" 

"Yeah, I know." he said. Raph thought about this for a second then said: "There are more like me." he paused before continuing. "But I haven't told them that I've met you yet and I would like to tell them before you know our story." 

"Understandable." Buffy replied. "Would I be able to meet the others and how many are there?"

"There are four others like me." he answered. "And once I tell them about you, I'm going to have to get the okay from them." 

"That's fine by me." said Buffy with a smile.

Raph then told her: "Well, I think I better get out of here, it's getting late." 

"All right," said Buffy. She walked with him to the window. Before he left, Buffy told Raph. "It was good seeing you again Raphael." 

"You too." with that said, Raph disappeared into the night and headed back to the den. 

Back in the den, Leo was waiting up for Raph, and Venus was up as well. Mikey and Donnie finally went to bed. At the moment, Leo was pacing around the den saying under his breath: 

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him. Oh, he's dead one he gets home." Of course he was talking about Raph. 

"Leo, will you please go to bed?" Venus said to him.

"No, I'm waiting up for him." he replied. "That way I can be the first to kill him."

Venus shook her head. "How about you go to bed and I'll wait up for him." 

Leo was about to reply when Raph came in. Leo was going to start yelling at him but Venus stopped him. "How about we all go to bed?" she suggested. "Then in the morning we can talk about this?"

"Fine." Raph said as he walked off to his room. 

"He's impossible." said Leo to Venus when Raph was out of sight. 

"I know but he's your brother." she replied. "Now, please go to bed. We can handle this in the morning."

"All right." said Leo.

The two then went to their own rooms and went to bed. As Leo slept, he dreamt of the many ways he could kill Raph. Raph was going to get it. 

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: (continued): 

So, I paired Leo with Venus. I hope no one minds that. Btw: that Kodak line is from the first movie. I had to put that in because that's one of my favorite lines. :) Anyway: as you can tell I'm not really good with the romance but hey, I can try right? Also, I told you the chapters would get better and longer. I made them longer so I can get some side storylines out of the way like the whole Leo/Venus romance thing. I'll post the next chapter soon. Until then... 


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Official Okay:

****

Author's Notes:

Okay, I couldn't think of a better chapter title then the one I came up with. Naming chapters can be a real pain sometimes. Oh well… Hope the chapter is still good. 

****

Chapter Twelve: The Official Okay: 

When Buffy awoke the following morning, she got ready for work. She had a few minutes before she had to go, so she just sat on the sofa. Buffy started to think about Raph and how he was doing. He had come by the other night, checking up on her. He just wanted to know if Buffy was okay. Then the two talked. Buffy found out that there were other like Raph, and she had asked if she could meet them. Raph had told her he had to get the okay from them first. She hoped that she could. 

Then Buffy thought of Spike and Dawn. She missed them terribly. The others she could care less about. She then wondered what Spike and Dawn were doing. There was only one way to find out. Buffy decided to call Spike. It's been a few weeks since she called Spike and thought she would call again since she hung up on him last time. So, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Spike's number. 

It rang a few times before Spike picked up: "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Buffy replied. 

"Buffy..."

"Yeah, how is it going?" she asked him. 

Spike couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, if you only knew."

"What? Is Dawn okay?"

"She's fine."

"That's good." 

"Me, on the other hand..."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Dawn found out you were leaving." 

"YOU TOLD HER!" Buffy's voice rang out on the other line. 

"No, the little Bit figured it out." replied Spike. 

"Great, anything else?"

"Yeah, she told the others, and Xander almost staked me when he found out." 

"I'm sorry." Buffy said. "I know you must be going through hell." 

"You could say that." said Spike. There was a long pause before Spike said: "It wouldn't be if you came back."

Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry Spike. I just can't. I have a new name and new life."

"You know, I'm not the only one going through hell. Dawn is too." he told her. "She really misses you." 

"I know she does." Buffy replied. "Maybe I should send for her and she could live here with me."

"What about the others?" asked Spike.

"Screw the others." Buffy answered. 

"What about me?"

"Spike, I just don't know. How about I think about it?" she said. "Well, I have to get going. I'll get in contact with again."

"Buffy please let me talk to you more."

"Later." 

Click... 

Buffy put away her cell phone. She hated cutting Spike off but if she hadn't, he would have bugged her about leaving everyone behind. Then she thought about Dawn again. 

"I could bring her here." she said to herself. "Wait, no I can't." she continued. "If I bring her here, I'm going to have to explain who she is. This is going to be harder then I thought." 

Then after she did some more thinking, she got up and went to work. It was going to be a long day. 

Down in the den, the turtles and Splinter were awake, and starting the day. Mikey was busy in the kitchen fixing breakfast, Donnie was all ready busy in his lab, Venus and Leo were cuddling on the sofa, Splinter was in his room meditating, and Raph was still in his room. He was awake but he didn't want to leave the safety of his room. Raph knew that today was the day that he was going to tell the others about Sydney.

"Okay, I have to do this." Raph said to himself. "But I think I'll tell Splinter before I tell the guys and Venus."

Raph went out of his room. He made his way to Splinter's room but he stopped when he saw Venus and Leo cuddling on the sofa. "What the hell is going on here?" 

Venus and Leo turned to him. "You know if you take a picture it would last longer?" Leo said to him. 

"Are you guys together now?" asked Raph.

"Yes," Venus answered. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Yeah, but since you guys don't care what I think..." he said to them but stopped. "You know what? Forget it. I have to talk to Master Splinter."

"Actually," Leo said as he got up from the sofa. "We have to talk."

"That's right," replied Venus, who also got up from the sofa. "We need to talk about Leo and I and why you were gone so late last night."

"Look that can wait." Raph told her. "I need to talk to Splinter first." he stormed away from them. 

Leo turned to Venus. "I know, let him go right?"

"Yeah," answered Venus with a smile. "Let him go." 

Raph shook his head as he made his way to Splinter's room. He knocked before he entered. "Master Splinter, may I come in?"

"Of course Raphael." he heard his mater's voice from within.

Raph took a breath before he entered. He then sat before Splinter. "What troubles you my son?" Splinter asked. "Something has been bothering for the past few days and I would like to know what it is." 

"Well master, it's two things." Raph began. "It all started when Leo brought up my feelings for April..." 

"I know, he should not have brought that up, but you should not have teased him about him liking Venus." replied Splinter. "He apologized did he not?"

"He did, and I'm almost over it." Raph answered with a small laugh. "Look, I know it was wrong falling for April but I can't help who I fall in love with." he continued. "But I'm slowly getting over her, and after all she's happy with Casey and I think they are great together."

"It is good to hear you say that my son," Splinter said. "I know it's hard for all of you because we are so different from the above world... What makes it worse for me is that you, Donnie, and Mikey won't find another female turtle to bound with like Leo has."

"You know master, maybe it's better that way." replied Raph. "At least Mikey and Donnie won't experience a broken heart like I did." 

There was a long silence before Raph said: "That was the first thing, now, I wish to tell you the second thing."

"Go on." 

Raph sighed before he finally told Splinter about Sydney. "I showed myself to a human. She was in trouble. A few punks were giving her trouble, and we got rid of them she asked me to introduce myself."

Splinter was shocked but he wasn't mad. "How did this human react to you?"

"For once, someone didn't run away from me." answered Raph. "She actually introduced herself. Her name was Sydney Garner."

"I see," Splinter asked. "Is that where you went last night?"

"You heard me leaving?" asked Raph. 

"I am your father. I know everything." Splinter told him with a laugh. 

"Well, to answer you question, I did go see Sydney last night but I went to go see April first." explained Raph. "It seemed that Sydney made friends with April and Casey, so she told them about me." 

"Do you know if she told anyone else?" 

"April told me that she didn't because she didn't want anyone to think that she was crazy." Raph answered. 

"I see."

"Are you mad at me?" asked Raph. 

"No, I am not." Splinter answered. 

"You're not?"

"No, I think it's good that you meet this Sydney person. However, I wish you would have told me sooner." 

"I'm sorry master." replied Raph. "I just thought if I did, you would be angry with me." 

"It's all right my son." Splinter said. 

Raph smiled. Then he asked: "Would it be all right if Sydney could come down here?"

Splinter thought about it before he answered. "Yes, she may but she has to keep our secret if she does."

"She will." assured Raph. "She just wants to know about us."

"You may bring her down when you wish to." 

"Thank you Master Splinter." Raph said as he got up. "I guess I should tell the others about her before she comes down."

"That might help." replied Splinter.

Raph was getting up when he and Splinter heard: "Hey guys!" It was Casey and April.

Raph and Splinter went out to greet them, as well as the others. "Hey April!" Mikey came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand. "Want some breakfast?"

"No thanks Mike," April answered. "But thanks anyway." 

"What about you Casey my man?" asked Mikey.

"Nah, I'm fine too." Casey said.

"So what's going on?" asked Leo.

"I need to speak to you." she said as she looked at Raph.

"Don't need to. It's all ready done." replied Raph. 

"What's all ready done?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, what's going on?" asked Venus. 

"Raphael, I think you should tell your brothers and the others about Sydney."

"Who's that?" asked Mikey.

"You guys should sit down." Raph said. 

They did as Raph told them about Sydney. When he was done, they waited for their reaction. Leo was the first to speak up: "Are you crazy for showing yourself?!"

Well, this is off to a great start, thought Raph. 

Venus said to Leo: "Leo, calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" he asked. Leo turned to Splinter: "Please, tell me you agree with me master."

"I am sorry Leo," replied Splinter. "He talked to me before he revealed this information to you, and I'm not angry with him." 

"In fact," Raph said. "Master Splinter said it would be all right if I brought her down here because she wishes to know about us."

"WHAT?!" yelled Leo. He cooled down before he said: "You know what, never mind. Just do what you want." then he stormed to his room.

"Leo!" Venus called after him. She excused herself and followed Leo. 

"Well, that was fun." replied Raph. He turned to Mikey and Donnie. "Are you two okay with this?" 

"It's fine by me." Donnie answered first. 

"Yeah, we could always use another chick down here." said Mikey with a laugh. 

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. He then turned back to Splinter. "Would it be all right if I brought her here tonight?"

"That would be fine." answered Splinter. 

"Thank you." Raph replied with a bow. 

"Hey Raph," said April. "Would you mind if we bring Sydney down?" 

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't told Sydney that we know you or the others." 

"All right," said Raph. "How about bring her down around seven?"

April and Casey agreed to it. They said: "Goodbye," to the turtles and Splinter and went back to their apartment. Now, all they had to do was wait for seven o' clock since Raph got the official okay from Splinter. 

To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Story of the Turtl...

****

Chapter Thirteen: The Story of the Turtles and Splinter: 

Buffy had just gotten home from work. It was 6:30PM. She had to work over time at the Pizza Palace. The place was packed. Buffy didn't mind though. The more customers, the more tips she would receive, and she had earned a lot that afternoon/night. 

At the moment, Buffy had just gotten out of the shower, and then put on some new clothes. She had just fixed her hair when she heard a knock at the door. Before she went to the door she turned and looked a clock that was on a nearby wall. It was now seven. 

April and Casey waited outside Buffy's apartment. April had just knocked several times. When she was done, she turned to Casey. "Do you think that she'll be angry with us for not telling her about the turtles and Splinter?"

"I don't know," answered Casey. "We just have to wait and see."

A few seconds later, Buffy answered the door. April and Casey stood before her. "April. Casey. Hi." she said to them. "What's going on?"

"We need to speak to you." answered Casey.

"Yeah, it's important." April added. "It's about that turtle you told us about."

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy. 

"Do we mind if we come in?" Casey replied. "We have something to tell you." 

Buffy let them in, then closed the door behind them. She had no idea what they were going to tell her.

April and Casey sat on the sofa and Buffy sat on a nearby chair. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"We want to tell you that we've known about the turtles for a long time now." April answered. 

"You did?" asked Buffy.

"Please, don't be mad at us." April said to her. "We kept their secret for the same reason you did."

"I'm not mad at you." said Buffy. 

"You're not?" Casey asked. 

"No," answered Buffy. "I just wish you would have told me sooner." 

"We would have but we just wanted to get the official okay from the turtles." April said. 

"Is that the only reason that you are here?" asked Buffy. "To tell me about the turtles?"

"No, we came here because they are waiting to meet you." Casey said to her. "Raph talked to them this afternoon."

"I see." replied Buffy. "So, I can meet them then?" 

"Yeah," April said. "We are here to take you to see them."

"All right, then lets go." said Buffy.

With that done, the three friends left the apartment. Buffy couldn't wait to meet the others. She wondered if they were all like Raph. She would soon find out. 

Below, Raph paced back and fourth. It was seven 7:05PM. April and Casey were late. He was waiting for Sydney to show. 

"You know," Mikey said. "I wish you would stop doing that." 

Raph gave him a cold glare. Mikey and Donnie were sitting on the sofa at the moment, and Splinter was sitting on a nearby chair. Leo and Venus were in another room. Raph knew they were not thrilled about Sydney coming. 

"I'll do whatever I want!" yelled Raph at Mikey after he made his comment. 

"Okay, putting hands in the air and backing away." Mikey replied with a laugh. "Just chill dude."

"Chill he says." said Raph with an eye roll.

"I don't see why you're acting like this." Donnie said. "I mean this Sydney girl seems fine by you. Why would she feel different about us?"

"Well, that I'm not worried about." replied Raph. "It's Splinter." He turned to his master. "No offense or anything. I just don't know a lot of girls who like rats."

"None taken." Splinter said with a small laugh. "I'm sure once she knows our story she will not mind us that much."

"I hope so." responded Raph.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted from the entrance to the den. It was April. 

Okay, it's time. Raph thought. Hope Sydney likes the others... 

Buffy was amazed when she entered the turtle's home. "Wow," was what she said as she looked around. 

April and Casey were the first ones down and led Buffy into the living room. "Guys, you have a visitor." said Casey. 

Buffy looked around and saw Raph and two other turtles, along with one giant rat. "Uh... Hi." 

Buffy said to them. 

"Hey Sydney," replied Raph as he walked up to her. "Glad you could come down." He turned to Splinter: "Master, this is Sydney. The girl I was telling you about." 

"It's very nice to meet you Sydney." Splinter said to her with a smile. "I am sure you are wondering who or what we are."

"Yeah, you can say that." said Buffy. 

Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks. "Hey, how come you didn't faint?" asked Mikey.

Buffy turned to him. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, when April first met Splinter and us she fainted." answered Mikey.

"I'm not scared of rats." Buffy said. She turned back to Splinter. "No offense."

"None taken." replied Splinter. "Now, how about you get comfortable, and I'll tell you our story..." 

Buffy sat between Donnie and Mikey. She was a little uncomfortable but she soon got over it. Splinter went on with his story. "For fifteen years now, we have lived here underground." he began. "I was the first to come to New York. I roamed the sewers looking for a food and a home. As I roamed around, I soon came upon four baby turtles crawling around in a strange glowing ooze. When I saw the turtles, I gathered them up in a can, and the next day we began to change and grow. As the turtles and I grew, I thought them how the ways of the ninja, and then later gave them all names..." He turned to his sons. It was time for them to introduce themselves. 

"I'm Michelangelo." 

"Donatello." 

"And you all ready know me." Raph told her. 

"Wow, so you guys have lived down here that long?"

"Yes," answered Splinter. "However there are more of us. Two: Leonardo and Venus. They are not among us right now. They are in Leonardo's room. The two do not wish to meet you I'm afraid."

"You're wrong master." came Leo's voice as he and Venus came out of his room. "I wish to know Sydney."

"That would be me." Buffy said to him with a smile. "You must be Leonardo, and Venus."

"That would be correct." answered Venus. 

"Now, that you know them, I wish to finish my story." Splinter said. "Venus came to us later on but we later learned that she was part of the group of turtles I found. She just floated down the pipes and ended up in Japan."

"Man, what an interesting story you all have." replied Buffy when Splinter was done. Your story would make an awesome movie or comic book series."

Mikey laughed. "I know, wouldn't though?" he asked. "I mean could you imagine me on the big screen?"

"See, what you started?" asked Donnie with a laugh.

The group laughed. Buffy liked the other turtles and Splinter. They were nice to her and she was not scared of them. 

Splinter then said to Buffy: "You may come down whenever you wish."

"Yeah, it's nice to have new faces down here." Venus told her. 

Buffy and the turtles, along with Splinter continued to talk. April and Casey joined in the conversation. Buffy told them her story. All though she made her past up since she didn't want them to know that she was the Slayer. She hoped they would never find that out. 

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Newsflash:

****

Author's Notes: 

Here's my latest chapter. I want to point something out real quick. Buffy's boss in my fic is named Sall. However, in chapter five his name is Billy at the start of it. Sorry about that. I don't know why I had him named Billy. I guess I was watching LOTR: Special Edition, when Billy Boyd was doing interview when I was writing that chapter. LOL! Sorry, I'll try to fix it when I can. I just want to go ahead and this fic over with so I can work on some other ones. I don't like to work on more then one multi chapter fic because I usually can't finish one of them. Hope that makes sense. Enjoy the chapter!

Messages To:

Sailor Vegeta: Loving your reviews! It's nice to know I have a few reviews that like my fics. LOL! Anyway, I couldn't help but put that line in about the turtles having their own comics or movies. Love to add lines like that in fics. It's fun. :)

danceingfae: Another great reviewer. Buffy's secret will come out soon. I don't know if it will be in this chapter or in one of the following chapters. Btw: I laughed when you called Buffy Sydney. LOL! Oh well, ten to one I'll probably call her that when I watch some of the eppys that I have on tape. LOL!

Raphaella: Hey, thanks for the review! I know how computers are. Mine can be a real pain in the arse at times. 

****

Chapter Fourteen: Newsflash:

__

A few weeks later... 

Buffy ended up loving the turtles and Splinter after she learned about them. She loved them like brothers and Splinter ended up being like a father to her. It was weird she had to admit, but she didn't mind at all.

The turtles ended up loving her back. What they loved most about her was the fact that she worked at Pizza Palace. So, everyday after work she would bring them a pizza. 

At the moment, Buffy was heading down to the den. She had just got done from work and she couldn't be happier. One, the day was over with, and two, she received her first paycheck. She had went to the bank and came back to the Pizza Palace to by two pizzas for her and the turtles. 

Sall, her boss joked with her before she left to with the pizzas. "Man, you might beat April for best costumer and you work here." 

Buffy thanked him for her paycheck and the pizzas before she left. She was glad she was working at a place where the people were actually nice. Buffy left the Pizza Palace and made it to the den a few minutes later. 

"Hey guys!" Buffy called as she entered the den. "I brought ya'll some pie!" 

"That's music to my ears!" replied Mikey as he came to greet her and immediately took the pizza boxes from her. 

"Thanks Mikey." she told him with a laugh. 

Buffy loved Mikey because of his humor. He always could make her laugh. As much as she hated to admit this, he reminded her of Xander. However, she soon put that thought in the back of her mind.

"Hey Sydney," Donnie said as he walked up to her. "I'm guessing Mikey got the pizza?"

"Yup." she answered. "Where are the others?" 

"Well, Venus and Leo are up top visiting Casey. April had to work late. Raph should be out in a minute, and Splinter is meditating."

"I see." she replied. "I hope he doesn't mind the pizza. I should have stopped at the 

Japanese restaurant or something."

"That is all right my child." Splinter's voice came up from behind them.

Buffy jumped. "Oh, okay. You don't mind pizza then?"

"Not at all," he answered. "Once you've lived with these turtles you learn to love it."

"Hey Sydney, do you want a slice?" asked Mikey who was now in the kitchen. 

"Sure. Why not?" she answered. "I'm starving!"

Buffy, Donnie, and Splinter made their way into the living room. Mikey then came out with a few plates that were filled with pizza slices. "Uh, guys? A little help."

Buffy and Donnie laughed. The two went and helped Mikey out. Buffy and Donnie placed the plates on the table that was in front of the sofa. Mikey handed Splinter a plate before he made himself comfortable on a nearby chair. Raph soon came out and joined them. He said: 

"Hi," to Buffy before he made himself comfortable on the floor next to Splinter. 

"Hey guys," Raph said. "Turn on the tube. April is about to come on." 

Mikey turned on the TV and the news just came on. April could be seen sitting behind a desk. She began her report. 

"Hello, I'm April O' Neil of Channel Three news, and we have a major newsflash for everyone." April said to the TV audience. "There has been a murder in Central Park. The victim was a teenager. The teenage was killed by two wounds to the neck..."

Buffy ignored the rest of what April was saying. Did she hear her right? Two wounds to the neck? That could only mean one thing: vampire. 

"Man, not here." Buffy said under her breath. 

"What did you say Syd?" asked Raph. 

"Nothing!" she answered quickly. "I was just mumbling to myself." 

"Oh, okay," replied Raph, and he went back to watching the TV. 

Got to be more careful, Buffy thought. I need to check that victim's body out. She then turned back to the TV to finish watching April's report. "...There were some eye witnessed and one witness said that the wound looked like a really gross hicky..."

A few minutes later, the report was over. Mikey turned it off. "Well, that was a nice report."

Raph then said: "What do you think Master? Should we check this out?"

"No," he answered. "It's best to leave this one up to the above world. I don't want you or the others to get hurt." Splinter continued. "In fact, we should go get Venus and Leo." 

That's when Buffy said: "I'll go get them Splinter. I need to be heading back anyway."

"All right," he answered. "Someone should go with you. Just to be on the safe side."

Buffy wanted to argue but she knew better then to mess with Splinter. "I'll go." Raph said first.

"Me too." Mikey replied. 

They were all shocked when he said he wanted to go. "What? I can kick some serious shell you know." Mikey said to them as he notice they were all looking at him oddly. "Plus, Syd was nice enough to bring back enough an extra pizza."

"Okay, and I'll stay with Splinter." said Donnie. "Even though I know he could probably beat the crap out of anyone."

Buffy, Mikey, and Raph got up from where they were sitting and headed for the door. Before they were out of the den, Splinter told Buffy: "Sydney, please call us when Raph and Mikey leave. You can never be too careful."

"Yes Master Splinter." she replied. Then she, Mikey, and Raph made it out of the den.

In Casey and April's apartment, Leo, Venus, and Casey just turned off the TV. April's report had just gone off. 

"I hope they catch this killer who's on the lose." Venus said.

"I'm sure they will." replied Casey, but he sounded doubtful. "I think I better go to the Channel 3 station and pick up April. Just to be on the safe side."

"We understand." Leo told him. "We better get back to the den."

The three were about to leave when they heard a knock at the door. Casey went to the door, and answered it. "Hey Sydney, what are you doing? Did you hear the report? It's not safe to be out."

"Don't worry. I had protection." she said to him as she pointed at the window. 

Casey turned to the window and Mikey and Raph were coming in. When they were in, Raph said to Leo and Venus: "All right you two love birds, Splinter said you need to be back at the den."

"Okay, let's go." he said. Before he and the others left, he turned to Casey. "Call us when you and April get back here. We want to know if you guys come home all right."

"No problem," Casey replied. "You guys know your way out." with that said, he left.

Buffy was still in his apartment along with the turtles. "Well, I'm going too." she said to them. 

"Thanks Raph and Mikey. I owe you one."

"Nah, don't worry about it." said Raph.

"Says you," Mikey told them. "How about you owe us a pizza?"

Buffy laughed. "Sure. No problem." she said. "See ya." Buffy left.

The turtles left a few minutes after Buffy did. They were heading out the window back down to the den. However, Raph stopped them. 

"Hey, what's the hold up?" asked Mikey.

"Guys, I think I'm going to watch Syd for awhile." he answered Mikey. Raph turned to the others. "I got this weird feeling." It was true. He did have a weird feeling. Raph couldn't tell if it was a good kind of weird or a bad kind. 

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because you're starting to like her."

"I do not!" Raph yelled at him. 

"Oh really?" asked Leo. "Well, if I remember correctly this is what you did with April when you started to like her!"

"Leo!" Venus hissed. "Enough! Both of you!" she continued. Venus turned to Raph. "Raph, if you feel you should stay, you should stay." Then she turned back to Leo. "We are going to talk when we get back to the den."

"Someone is trouble." teased Mikey. 

"Yeah, and that someone is going to be you if you don't shut it!" Leo warned. 

Mike went silent. "C'mon guys," Donnie replied. "Let's get back to the den." he turned to 

Raph. "What should we tell Splinter?"

"Tell him the truth." answered Raph. "Like I said, I have a weird feeling. Tell him I'll come back as soon as I know Syd is safe." 

They agreed. Well, all but Leo but he couldn't do anything about it. Raph watched as his brothers disappeared in the shadows. When they were out of sight, he made his way back to Sydney's apartment. He watched her from the window. Raph made sure he was out of sight.

Inside Buffy's apartment, Buffy was so angry she could scream. She had to deal with vampires in Sunnydale. Now, they were in New York. It's not fair! Buffy thought. 

Buffy then knew there was only one thing she could do. She had to stop them. Buffy knew she couldn't run from her destiny. She thanked the Gods that she packed some Slayer weapons.

Outside, Raph watched as Buffy went to an old trunk that was in her living room. Raph watched her open it and pull out some strange objects. Stakes, crosses, and veils of water. What the hell? Raph thought. He then watched as Buffy put the objects in a small book bag that she had got. Then before he could blink, Buffy was out of the apartment. 

"Now, where is she going?" There was only one way to find out. He was going to follow her. 

Below, the others made it back to the den. Splinter noticed that Raph wasn't with them. "Where is Raphael?" 

"He's still at Sydney's." answered Leo. There was annoyance in his voice. 

"Why?" Splinter asked. 

"Because he had a weird feeling and he wanted to stay to make sure she was safe." answered Donnie. 

"Well, I hope he makes it home soon." Splinter replied. 

Above, Raph had followed Buffy into Central Park. He had no idea why she wanted to be here. After all a murder was on the lose.

Buffy made her way to the murder scene. The police were gone, and no one was around. She walked around the murder scene awhile, and at first she didn't sense any vampires but a few minutes later, she sensed them. 

Buffy was not going to put up with this. "Okay, you blood sucking creeps from beyond the grave! Show yourself so I can stake you and get it over with it!"

A few random vampires came from out of the darkness. They smirked at her. "It's about time we met Slayer." one of them said. 

"Oh please," Buffy told the vampire. "Get over yourself and let's deal with this."

"Fine by us." 

The vamps charged at Buffy and it became a full out battle between the Slayer and the undead. "I can't believe you things are here!" she hissed at them. Punch! Kick! Stake! "I mean I come here to live a normal life!" More kicks and punches! "But no! You things can't leave me alone at all can you?" 

There was only more left. Buffy was going to have fun with this one. "You guys really tick me off!" with that said: she punched, kicked, flipped, and finally staked. "Another one bites the dust." she sang happily as she washed the vampire's ashes fly away with the night wind. 

"Now, that's over with..." Buffy said to herself. "I can go back to being Sydney." 

She started to walk back to her apartment, when she felt that someone or something was watching her. It wasn't a vampire. Buffy knew that for certain. She stopped and said: "Who's ever here, show yourself!"

Raph came out of the darkness and Buffy couldn't believe he was there. "Raph, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." he answered. "Could you tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I... uh..." Buffy didn't know how to answer him. She was in trouble. Buffy had some explaining to do.

To Be Continued... 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Finally Comes...

Author's Notes:

This fic will soon be coming to an end. I think I'll write five more chapters, maybe less. I really don't know. I also don't know if I'm going to write a sequel either. Also, please excuse if I get any info on Buffy wrong. The last eppy I saw was "Tabuia Rasa". I would have watched others but sadly, I don't have cable anymore. *rants about cable raising their prices* grr...

Messages To:

Showndra Ridge: Thanks for betaing this for me! (ff.n userid=32968 )

Raphaella: I don't think I've heard of a movie called: "Friday Night". Next time I go to a video store, I'll look for it, and watch it. The line actually came from the Buffy movie. I guess I should have mentioned that but I forgot.

Iniora Nackatori and Janus: Yup, vamps in New York. Hey, anything is possible. Plus, it's New York. LOL. No offense to anyone by that comment. Love New York! Anyway: you're just going to have wait and see who shows up next.

danceingfae: I love it when Buffy yells at the vamps in the show. So, I had to add it in. LOL!

jill: Thanks!

Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Finally Comes Out:

Buffy just finished slaying some vamps when Raph came out of the darkness. 

She was somewhat surprised to see him. He asked her what was going on and she had no idea on how to answer him.

"I asked you a question." Raph said. "What just happened here?"

"I... Uh.." was all Buffy could say.

"Well?" asked Raph. "I mean you kicked some series but, and those things turned to dust when you staked them." he paused. "Speaking of which, what were those things?"

"Well... Uh..."

"Spit it out all ready!" Raph demanded.

Buffy took a deep breath before she finally told him the truth. "Okay Raph, you might want to make yourself comfortable. This is going to be a long story."

Raph and Buffy went to a nearby bench and sat down. Then Buffy told her story. "First off, those things you saw were vampires..."

"Vampires?" asked Raph. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." she answered. "Vampires have been around for ever, literary, and they just keep themselves hidden until they have feed."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm a vampire Slayer."

Raph laughed at that answered. "You're a what?"

"I'm a vampire Slayer, and that's not all." continued Buffy. "Sydney Garner isn't my real name. My real name is Elizabeth Anne Summers, but I liked to be called Buffy. Before I came to New York, I lived in Sunnydale, California."

"Whoa... Excuse me?" he asked. "Run that by me again. Your name isn't Sydney Garner? Why did you lie about that?"

Buffy could hear the anger in his voice. "Will you please listen to me before you loose your temper?"

"Why should I?" asked Raph.

"Come on, please?"

Raph sighed. 'I guess I should give her a chance', he thought. "All right, but make it quick. I might change my mind."

Buffy then told him her story, her true story. She told him about her life in Sunnydale, how she became the Slayer, her ex-friends, Spike, and Dawn. When she was done with that she told him that the reason that she wasn't friends with her friends anymore.

"Let me get this straight," Raph replied when Buffy was finished. "The reason you left Sunnydale was because your friends used witchcraft to bring you back to life because you had died trying to save the world?"

"Pretty much." she answered.

"So, that would make you a corpse?"

"Yeah, a walking, talking, breathing corpse." Buffy said with a small laugh.

"Okay, this is crazy you know that?" he said. "Vampires, Slayers, witches... I thought that only exists in fairytales or something."

Buffy laughed. "They do that to keep themselves hidden as well." she paused before she asked: "Are you mad at me for keeping this from you?"

Raph thought a minute before he answered: "Nah, I'm not."

"Your not?" asked Buffy. "How come?"

"Well, I guess if I was raised from the dead by my brothers or friends I would be pretty pissed too."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"No problem." he replied. "Quick question, does anybody else know about this?"

"No." she answered. "You're the first one I've told."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know." Buffy said. "Do you think I should?"

"I really don't know." answered Raph. "I mean I don't know how the others will react. More even so when it comes to Leo because you know how he can be."

"Yeah, I know." she replied.

"If you want my advice," Raph said. "Talk to Splinter first."

"I think I will." said Buffy. "What about April and Casey?"

"I have an idea," Raph responded. "Why don't you just gather everyone in the den and tell everyone at once?"

"That could work." she said. "I'm just still worried what everyone would think."

"Well, I'm telling ya," Raph replied. "They probably won't like it at first but they'll at least listen to ya."

"I guess." she said. "I'm not going to bother anyone tonight though. Speaking of which, it's getting late, and the others are probably worried about you."

"Nah, I told them I was with you." he assured her. "So, want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered.

With that done, the two walked back to Buffy's apartment. Raph kept himself hidden in the shadows, while Buffy walked a few feet away. When they were at her apartment, Buffy thanked Raph. Not only for walking her home, but for understanding her. When that was done, Raph and Buffy said: "Goodbye," to one another.

Buffy then headed into her apartment. She put away her Slayer weapons, and went to bed. However, she wouldn't have an easy rest tonight.

Raph had made it back down to the den. The others were all ready in bed. Splinter was the only one waiting up for him.

"You stayed longer then I expected." he said to him when he entered the den. "Did something happen to Sydney?"

"Yes," he answered.

"What happened?" asked Splinter.

"She got into some trouble," Raph answered. "But I can't tell you what it is because she wants to tell you and everyone else."

"I see." replied Splinter. "When does she wish to tell us?"

"Tomorrow."

The next day, Buffy awoke feeling uneasy. She knew today was the day she would have to tell the others about the real her, but first she had to go to work. Usually the hours went by fast because Buffy usually had a good time but today, they seemed to drag on forever. Finally, her shift was over. She headed toward the den.

"So, does anybody know why Syd wants us here?" Casey asked.

He and April were down in the den. Raph had called them for Buffy. At the moment, he, and the others, along with Splinter were in the living room. They were all waiting for Buffy.

"I have no idea," said Leo, answering Mikey's question. "I bet Raph does though."

Everyone turned to him. "Yeah, I do know what Syd wants but I'm not saying anything." he replied. "Syd is going to tell you herself."

"I hope it's nothing bad." replied Mikey.

Just as he said that, Buffy came walking in. "Hey guys, glad you all are here."

"So, what's going on?" asked April. "Raph called us saying you had something to tell us."

"First, you have to promise me that you won't be angry me with what I'm about to tell you. Second, you have to swear not to tell a soul. I've kept your secret. Please keep mine."

Everyone but Raph exchanged looks. Then they all looked back at Buffy. Mikey then asked: "You're not a serial killer are ya?"

"Mikey, if she was a serial killer she would have killed us all ready." Donnie explained.

"I don't know dude," he replied. "Remember that movie..."

"Mikey," Donnie started.

"But-" Mickey started.

Everyone at once: "Shut up!"

Mikey went quiet. "Sorry..."

"Anyway," Leo said. "You were saying Syd?"

"I just have something to tell you that's important and you have promise to keep it a secret." answered Buffy.

"What is it?" Venus asked.

Buffy took a deep breath and then she let out the truth. She told them what she had told Raph. When she was done, she waited for them to respond. "So, that's pretty much it."

"You mean to tell me, you lied to us this whole time?" asked April.

"I had to." Buffy replied. "Can't you understand that I wanted a new life?"

"I don't know what say." said Casey.

"Hold up one minute dudes," Mikey spoke up. He turned to Buffy. "You mean to tell me that there are vampires everywhere?" Buffy shook her head. "Whoa... talk about freaky."

"That's beside the point Mikey." Leo told him. "The point is, she lied to us."

"Yeah, but she had a good reason!" yelled Raph. "I mean how would you feel if your friends raised you from the dead?"

Leo just shook his head. Venus then said: "This is just too much."

"Personally, I find it too hard to believe." replied Donnie. "Vampires? Slayers? Witches?" he paused. "Those are creatures who were created..."

"They just did that so they could keep themselves hidden." Buffy told them.

"Well, okay then." said Donnie.

"So, are you mad at me?" she finally asked. She looked at each of them, and they all turned away from her, all but Raph and Splinter. "Okay, I guess I got my answer." with that, she left.

"Buffy! Wait up!" Raph called after her but she was all ready gone.

He turned to his brothers, April, Casey, and Venus with fire in his eyes. "How can guys be like that?"

"Because she lied to us." answered Leo.

"So, big deal." Raph replied. "She had very good reasons!"

"Master Splinter, what do you think?" asked Donnie.

"I will have to agree with Raphael." he answered. "Though it does seem odd and far fetched, Buffy did have good reasons on why she had to hide her secret."

"What should we do then?" Mikey asked.

"We need to get her back here and apologize." said Splinter. "All of us." he turned to April and Casey when he said this.

"I guess you're right." April replied.

"Let's go get her and bring her back." said Casey.

"Bring her back quickly." Raph said. "I hope she doesn't run away or something because some of us didn't give her a chance." he eyed everyone except Splinter as he said that.

"All right," said April. "We'll bring her back ASAP!" with that, her and Casey left the den, and went after Buffy.

Buffy was all ready at her apartment. "That went really well." she said to herself. "Now, what am I going to do? I've lost all my friends that I had." Buffy then added: "Well, except Raph."

Buffy started to pace around the living room. She was thinking of what she was going to do now. Then it came to her. "I guess I have no choice but to go back to Sunnydale and explain myself to everyone when I get back." she paused. "I think I'll call Spike and let him know."

She just pulled out her cell phone when she heard a knock at the door. "Buffy! Let's us in. We need to talk to you." it was April and Casey.

Buffy sighed and went to the door. She opened it. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, so how about we just leave it at that?" she asked. "Now, could you please leave? I have some packing to do."

She was about to close the door in her faces, but Casey held the door opened. "Come on Buffy. We just want to apologize." he told her. "Us, and the others."

Buffy turned to April, "He's telling the truth."

"So, please come back and let's talk." replied Casey.

Buffy thought about it before she answered: "All right, let's go." She, Casey, and April went back down to the den. Buffy was going to get another chance.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: (continued):

I bet you guys thought I was dead or something uh? LOL! Nope, I'm still alive and kicking. I just had the hardest time with this chapter. I don't know why. I just did. Sorry, the update took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker and I won't get writer's block again. Until then.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Forgiveness:

****

Author's Note:

You know if it's one thing I hate, it's writer's block. Don't you hate it when you have a good fic going, and all of sudden it stops. Sorry, for the long wait again. Btw: this chapter is kind of short compared to my other ones.

****

Chapter Sixteen: Forgiveness:

Buffy slowly followed April and Casey back to the den. She had left the place a few minutes ago after she told the turtles and Splinter the truth about her. Only Raph and Splinter seemed to understand, while the others didn't. She didn't know why they changed their minds, but April and Casey told her they wanted to apologize. Buffy was going to let them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "Should we really give Buffy another chance?"

Splinter was about to answer but Raph spoke up: "I thought we went through this all ready!"

"I'm just making sure we're doing the right thing." replied Leo.

"Enough you two!" Venus shouted. She turned to Leo. "We are going to apologize to Buffy. We owe her one, and she had good reasons why she lied about herself."

"I still don't know..." said Leo.

"Everyone deserves second chances my son." Splinter told him.

"All right," said Leo.

"You can just look at it this way Leo," Mikey said. "If we apologize, we gain another friend. Not only just a friend but a female friend."

Donnie laughed. "I would lay off of Buffy if I were Mikey," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Raph might kill you, that's why." answered Donnie with a laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raph asked Donnie, giving him a cold glare.

"Oh, come on." replied Donnie. "You know you like her."

"I do not!" Raph yelled. "Why would say that anyway?"

"I don't know." answered Donnie. "I'm just saying..."

"Look, I'm not interested in Buffy. At least not like that." Raph said. "Besides, I'm giving up on girls at the moment."

"Whatever you say bro." said Donnie.

Raph was about to reply, but they were stopped. "Hey guys!" It was April and Casey. Buffy was behind them. The turtles and Splinter turned them.

Buffy felt uncomfortable as she, April, and Casey entered the den. The turtles and Splinter were still in the same spots in the living room. She took a breath before she asked: "So, uh... Do you guys have something to tell me?"

"I think I should go first." Leo told her. Everyone turned to him. Raph was shocked that he would actually go first. "Syd... I mean Buffy, I'm really sorry. I was rude to you before and I'm sorry for that." he went on. "I'm also sorry for not giving you a chance." Leo paused. "Could we start over?"

Buff thought about it, then smiled. "Of course." she answered.

"Thank you." replied Leo.

"Not a problem."

"So, you forgive all of us?" Mikey asked.

"Well, duh." she said with a laugh. "I'm glad you all understand where I'm coming from." Buffy told them. "Thank you all."

"Okay, enough." said Donnie with a laugh. "Time for a group hug! Group hug!"

They all groaned then they all did a group hug. Then they parted. After that was taken care of they went back to talking. The turtles, April, Casey, and Splinter wanted to get to get to know Buffy a little better, the real Buffy.

"So Buffy, do you mind if I ask," April started. "Do you miss Sunnydale."

"Not at all." answered Buffy.

"But it was your home." Donnie said.

"Yeah, was my home." replied Buffy. "New York is now."

"What about your family?" Mikey asked. "I remember you saying that you had a sister when you told us about you being the Slayer."

"I miss her deeply but I can't go back." said Buffy. Then she said under her breath, "Spike too..."

"What did you say Buffy?" Raph asked.

"It's nothing." she answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Raph.

"Yeah," Buffy asked.

Raph knew she said something, but seeing how whatever she said upset her, he didn't bring it up again. Instead he said: "Too bad we can't meet your sister. I'm sure she's just like you."

"Far from it." said Buffy with a laugh. "She can be a real pain but I love her anyway."

"That's to be expected." Splinter told her. "She's your sister."

"Why don't you bring her here?" asked Venus.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "I mean I've thought about it but I don't know if she will even speak to me since I've run away."

"She will." said Leo. "Shoot, Raph and I do that all the time."

"Yeah, he's right." Raph said. "I mean we fight but we always make up. Sometimes it takes longer then others but we still make up."

"So, you guys are saying I should talk to her about all this?" asked Buffy. "Would you mind if Dawn found out about you if I do this?"

"Not right away," Splinter answered. "Just talk to her first, and then just see what happens."

"I'll do that." replied Buffy.

They all continued to talk. Buffy then turned to a clock that was on a nearby wall. It was getting late, and she was getting tired. "Well, guys I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Aww... leaving all ready?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, sorry but I have work remember?" she said. "Hey, would you feel any better if I brought you a pizza tomorrow?"

"You know what?" asked Mikey. "You're right. It's getting late. You should go to bed and wake tomorrow early and get to work."

"I'll take that as a yes." Buffy said.

"I think we'll call it a night too." replied April.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Casey told the turtles and Splinter. He turned to Buffy. "We'll walk you home."

"Okay, that's fine by me." said Buffy.

The three headed out of the den, before they left, Buffy turned back to the turtles, and Splinter. "Thank you all once again for giving me another chance."

"Not a problem." replied Leo with a smile. With that said, April, Buffy, and Casey left. When they were gone, the turtles and Splinter also called it a night.

April, Casey, and Buffy were now up-top. Buffy said: "Goodbye, and thanks," to April and Casey before she went to her apartment. When she was there she got ready for bed and soon fell asleep.

Buffy had a hard time sleeping that night. Her mind was mainly on Dawn. Would she forgive her? Buffy didn't know but she would soon find out. She made up her mind to call Dawn tomorrow.

To Be Continued...

****

Author's Notes: (continued):

I know, this chapter probably sucks, I'm sorry. I had trouble with writing this chapter like I did the previous one. I'm trying to get this fic done and over with so I can work on other fics. I might even write a sequel for this but not sure. Until next time.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Dreading Tomorrow:

****

Author's Notes:

I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block for this one. So bad, I had to get one of my friends to help me. Big thanks to Showndra Ridge! Not only is she my beta but also co-author. :) Check out her fics.

****

Chapter Seventeen: Dreading Tomorrow:

Buffy awoke the following morning. She took a quick shower, and got ready for work. Buffy knew she made a promise to call Dawn sometime today, but she couldn't do it now. She had to get to work. After work, she thought to herself. That's when I'll call Dawn.

Buffy made it to work on time. She thought it was going to be a quick day but she was wrong. The hours dragged on and on. What made it worse was the fact that she had to work over time. Think money, Buffy thought. The more hours you work, the more I get paid. After what seemed like forever, Buffy's shift was finally over. When her shift was over, she bought a few pizzas, and then left. She would take the pizzas to the turtles after she called Dawn.

When Buffy was finally at home, she placed the pizzas down on the coffee table. Then she sat down on the sofa, and pulled out her cell phone. She couldn't believe she was going to call Dawn after all this time.

Back in Sunnydale...

In the Summers' home, Dawn was in the living room watching TV. Tara and Willow were in the kitchen making dinner. They were also talking.

"So, have you've seen Spike since our last meeting?" asked Tara.

"No," Willow answered with a sigh. "I'm worried too. I mean what if he goes away too? How will Dawn react to that?"

"I doubt she would mind." said Tara. "She's still angry with him."

"I know, but maybe she'll get over it." Willow replied. "At least I hope so..."

Willow was cut off. The phone started to ring. Willow was going to get it but, she was stopped: "I'LL GET IT!"

Dawn dashed to the phone. She picked it up: "Hello?" No answer. Dawn tried again: 

"Hello? Anyone there?" Still no answer. When she got sick of getting no answer, she said: "Jerk," and hung up.

Back In NYC...

"Jerk," Dawn's voice replied on the other end of Buffy's phone. Then there was a click. Dawn had hung up on her.

Buffy sighed as she put away her phone. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Dawn. "I can't do this." she said to herself. "I need to talk to Splinter more about this." With that said she got up, got the pizzas, and left her apartment.

Back In Sunnydale...

"So, who was on the phone?" asked Willow to Dawn.

"Don't know." Dawn answered. "I could hear breathing on the other end but no one said anything."

"I hate it when people do that." replied Tara.

"Me too." Willow said. "Well anyway, dinner will be ready in a minute Dawn."

"Okay, can I finish watching 90210 first?" she asked. "Steve is about to get into trouble... again, and I want to see it."

"No problem." answered Willow.

"Thanks," Dawn replied and went back into the living room.

When she was gone, Tara said: "That was Buffy on the phone wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." answered Willow. "I'm glad that Dawn can't tell who is on the phone yet."

"I know," Tara said.

"What do you think Buffy wanted?" asked Willow.

"I don't know." Tara said. "I just hope she tries again soon."

"Me too." said Willow.

Back In NYC...

Buffy arrived at the den with the pizzas. "Hey guys! I brought you some pies!"

"I am sorry but they are not here." Splinter said as he came to greet her.

"Oh, well I brought everyone some pizza." she told Splinter. "I guess I can just leave it here."

"That will be fine."

"Actually, I'm glad they're not here." Buffy replied. "I need to talk to you. That is, if that's okay?"

"It's all right." answered Splinter. "Come, sit down."

Buffy and Splinter went into the living room. Buffy sat on the sofa while Splinter sat on a nearby chair. "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I tried to call Dawn this morning," Buffy said. "I dialed her number but when she answered I couldn't talk to her."

"I see." replied Splinter.

"I just feel like I shouldn't talk to her over the phone." Buffy continued.

"Then do you want to talk to her in person?" asked Splinter.

"I don't know." she answered. "I mean I wanted to leave Sunnydale, but now I think I should go back, and talk to Dawn." Buffy went on. "I didn't know I would miss her that much..." then she thought: Or Spike...

"You should always think of the consequences before you do something." Splinter said.

"So, what should I do?"

"I think you should do whatever you think is best Buffy." answered Splinter.

"Whatever you chose, I will support your decision."

"Thank you Master Splinter." Buffy said. "I guess I should go and think about this." she paused, "I'm going to go ahead and go. Tell the turtles to enjoy the pies." She got up as well as Splinter. "Could you ask Raph to stop by at my apartment later, so I could tell him about this?"

"Of course," said Splinter. "I'll send him when he gets back."

"Thank you," with that said, Buffy left the den.

"Master Splinter! Were back!" called Mikey's voice, as he and the others entered the den.

"Yeah, and nothing too big happened tonight." Leo said.

"We just got to beat up a few punks." replied Donnie.

"Well, at least we got to them before they hurt anyone." Venus replied.

"We still got to beat some skulls in!" said Raph with a smirk.

They were going to continue talking but, Mikey said: "I SMELL PIZZA!" He turned and saw a couple of pizza boxes on the table. He dashed to them and started to pig out.

"Hey, save some for us!" said Leo, and he and the others went towards the pizza.

"Buffy brought those over." Splinter told them. He turned to Raph. "She wishes to see you."

"Really? When?" asked Raph.

"Whenever you can." Splinter answered. "It's very important."

"Oh," replied Raph. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Yes, but I think it would be best if she told you."

Up top, Buffy just entered her apartment. She went to the living room and started to pace. She had no idea one what she was going to do, but whatever she did she hoped that no one would be angry with her.

She continued to pace, and stopped when she heard a tap at the window. Buffy went to it, and opened it. There stood Raph. "Splinter said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, come in." said Buffy. He came in, and Buffy closed the window.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, do you remember the conversation we had yesterday?"

"The one where you might call Dawn?"

"Yeah," answered Buffy. "I called her today."

"And?"

"I couldn't talk to her."

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you were just nervous." said Raph. "You should try again."

"No, that's not it." Buffy said. "I couldn't speak to her over the phone. I think I should talk to her in person."

"That means you would have to go back to Sunnydale, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh. "I still don't know if I'm going, I just wanted to let you know about it before I told the others."

"Thank you... I guess." he said. 

"Buffy, one thing?" Raph asked after a second.

Buffy turned to him; she had heard the slight pain in his voice. "What?"

"Will you come back?"

That simple question stumped her. Did she want to come back to NYC? Yes in all honesty she did, would she be able to? She wasn't sure.

"I don't know."

Raph looked away from her towards the open window. "When do you plan to tell everyone else?"

Buffy glanced at her clock and saw it was late, while she had hoped to tell everyone tonight now it was too late.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, do you think you can get April and Casey to meet me down in the den?"

"Sure, and Buffy, I'll miss you." Raph told her and left.

Buffy watched amazed, she had, had a feeling Raph may have felt that way but to actually hear him say it was another thing.

Raph got back to the den and walked past his brothers and Venus, straight into his room. He had ignored Mickey, who had offered him a piece of pizza and the others questioning glances. He buried his head in his pillows and for the first time in a long time he cried. Buffy had slowly become more than a friend to him and now he would be losing her. He fell asleep like that.

The next morning Buffy went into work. The day once again crept by and when the end finally did come she got her boss alone and told him she would be quitting. He told her he would miss her as a worker and if she ever came back her job would be waiting. He gave her two pizzas free of charge along with her check and she left.

April and Casey waited uneasily with the turtles. They knew something was wrong from the way Raph refused to look at anyone.

When Buffy arrived Mickey took the pizzas from her. Even he wasn't his normal cheerful self and rather than dig in he set them down.

"What is it Buffy?" April finally asked,

"I need to go back." she told them.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"It's something I have to do."

"When will you be leaving?" Donnie asked.

"Tomorrow." was the sad reply.

"Will you come back?" Mickey asked, repeating what Raph wanted to know.

"I'm not sure." Buffy said her goodbyes and went back to her apartment.

When Buffy got to her apartment, she went to bed. She had restless sleep. Buffy's mind was on her decision about going back to Sunnydale. Whatever she decided, she would have to live with her decision.

To Be Continued...

****

Author's Notes: (continued):

So, how did this turn out? I hope it turned out okay. Showndra Ridge wrote half of it. Be kind when you review please. lol. Also, had to mention 90210. It's one of my favs, and Steve was and still is my fav 90210 character. Ian Ziering rules! *Ahem* Well, until next time.

****

Showndra's Author's Notes: 

I decided to leave Mickey the way I spelt it. While Fancy spells it 'Mikey' I spell it 'Mickey' nothing wrong with either, I just find it interesting and decided to point it out. Oh yeah and when you review guess where I took over I wanna see if anyone notices the change in writing styles.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Tomorrow:

****

Chapter Eighteen: Tomorrow:

It was the following day, which meant that Buffy would have to make a choice. After a long night of endless rest, she made one. She would go back to Sunnydale.

Buffy got out of bed, and got dressed. She started packing some of her stuff. Buffy wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way. She would have called April and Casey but they were both at work. Buffy didn't mind that though. It was better this way. Now, she could be alone with her thoughts.

Buffy's thoughts were mainly on Splinter, Casey, April, the turtles... Raph. How could she possibly leave all of them behind? The scary part was the fact that she might not come back to New York.

__

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it will be okay

Yeah, I try to believe you

But I don't

Down in the den, Splinter and the others were up for the day. At the moment, they were practicing their martial arts. They were all doing well. Well, not all. Raph was having a hard time concentrating. He couldn't concentrate because he couldn't help but think of Buffy. She would be making her decision today. The others notice that something was up with Raph.

"I think we should take a break for now." Splinter told them. "Then we will continue."

"So, what's up bro?" asked Mikey to Raph. "I mean usually you kick my butt... But I think I might have actually beat you." he laughed.

"Shut up Mike!" Raph spat at him.

"Gee, sorry..." replied Mikey. "Just joking with ya."

"No, I'm sorry." Raph said. "I'm just thinking..."

"Let me guess, about Buffy right?" asked Leo, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, you all know she's making her decision today." he told them.

"Yes, she told us yesterday." said Donnie. "What do you think she'll choose?"

"I don't know but I hope she stays." Venus replied. "It was nice having another person around to talk to."

"I'll agree with you on that." said Raph with a sigh. "I wonder when she will stop by and tell us?"

"Who knows?" Leo answered. "All we can do is wait."

__

When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you

Not today, today, today, today, today

Back up-top, Buffy finally finished packing. She was hoping to finish packing slower, but she didn't. Buffy had put all of her things in the car when she was done packing. She wasn't going to leave right away. Buffy wanted to wait till Casey and April got off work. That way she could get them to meet her in the den with the others. She wanted to all of them together.

Until then, she stayed in her apartment, and paced. She hoped that would pass the time, but it didn't. When it had seemed like forever, it was time to tell them her decision. April and Casey both came home from work. She pulled out her cell phone and called April and Casey. She told them to meet her down in the den. Then she hung up.

__

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow

Tomorrow is a different day

April and Casey headed towards the den. When they were there, the turtles, and Splinter were in the living room. The turtles and Splinter turned to them.

"Is Buffy with you?" asked Raph.

"No, but she said she would be here in a few minutes." April answered.

"Great, more waiting..." groaned Raph.

As he said that, Buffy came in. "Hey guys," she said to them with a sad smile.

"So, what have you decided?" asked Raph.

Buffy sighed, then answered: "I'm going back..."

__

Its always been up to you

It's turning around, its up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't

"Well, we sure will miss you when you're gone." replied Leo after she gave them their answer.

"Yeah, it was nice having another female around." Mikey said with wink.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?" asked Venus.

"I'm sorry but no," Buffy answered. "I really think I should go back to 

Dawn, and talk to her."

"As I said I support your decision." said Splinter. "But like Leo said, we will miss you."

"Yeah, it was interesting to know that are vamps out there and a cook Vampire Slayer chick to kick their ass." Casey replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I have to say it!" said Donnie. "Come on! Group hug!"

Buffy laughed. "Why not?" she asked.

Everyone but Raph joined the group hug. When they parted, they noticed that he didn't join them. "What's wrong bro?" asked Mikey to him, like he did before. "How come you didn't join us?"

"Maybe because I didn't want to!" he answered angrily.

"Now Raph," Leo said. "Don't act like this. I mean Buffy will be leaving soon..."

"Yeah, well maybe she should leave sooner so we can get this over with!"

Buffy looked at him oddly. She didn't know why he was acting this way. Buffy had a feeling that he would be sad but he wasn't. He was angry, and she didn't want him to be angry with her.

__

Give me a little time

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe its not too late

Not today, today, today, today, today

Oh

"Just go on!" Raph continued. "Leave!"

"Raph?" said Buffy. "Please, don't act like this."

"Just go and get out of here if you want to leave us." with that said Raph stormed off to his room.

__

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow

Tomorrow

Tomorrow is a different day

Buffy sighed as she watched Raph leave. She felt horrible, but she knew she had to go back to Sunnydale.

"Look, don't worry about him." said Donnie. "He always acts like this but he'll get over it."

"I don't know..." Buffy replied.

"Donnie is right." said Mikey. "He'll be okay."

"Do you think I should at least talk to him?"

"No, not a good idea." Leo answered.

"All right," said Buffy. "I guess I should get going... It's getting late..."

__

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

And I know I'm not ready

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Maybe tomorrow

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

I'm not ready

Hey, yeah, yeah

Hey, yeah, yeah

Maybe tomorrow

Buffy said her "Goodbyes," again before she finally left. Silence filled the den after she left. No one knew what to say.

__

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it will be okay

Yeah, I try to believe you

Not today, today, today, today, today

Raph was angry as hell. He was mad that the fact he yelled at a friend who was leaving... "Well, it's too late now..." he said to himself. "DAMMIT!" Raph yelled. After he cooled down a bit, he thought: 'I wonder if I have time to stop Buffy...'

__

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

To Be Continued...

[Song: Tomorrow, By: Lavigne]

****

Author's Notes: (continued):

I know this chapter probably not the best, but I couldn't help it. Just like the chapters before this I had writer's block for it. Plus, adding the song was hard to work with too but I wanted another Avril Lavigne song in it because I like her music. :) Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Going Home:

****

Author's Notes:

Yet again, writer's block got a hold of me. That's why I haven't updated this in awhile. Sorry for that. I'm also sorry to say that this is the last chapter for Mobile. Sad, but true. Don't worry though, I'm working on some sequel ideas, but it will be awhile post the sequel. I'm going to work on some other fics that I want to post. Anyway: thanks to all my loyal reviewers. *bows down to all of you who reviewed* I hope you guys come back for the sequel.

****

Messages To:

****

Showndra Ridge: Thanks for betaing this for me.

****

danceingfae: Yeah, it is Avril Lavigne's music. I just notice that I didn't put down her first name. Sorry for that. As for Buffy leaving, it is sad. Will she come back for the sequel? You're just going to have to see. :)

****

Rayqueiaza: Thanks!

****

Alani: I'm not real good when it comes to writing romance. I just stick between pure fluff! LOL!

****

Chapter Nineteen: Going Home:

Buffy walked slowly out of the den. She figured the slower she walked, the slower it would take to get to her car. Buffy had just said "Goodbye," to everyone. They were all sad that she was leaving, but they handled it well. Almost. Raph was the only one who didn't handle it well. He had gotten angry with her, and he had stormed off to his room before she left.

Buffy was about to head up the surface when she heard: "Hey! Wait a minute!" She stopped and turned around it was Raph.

"What do you want?" asked Buffy.

"To apologize." he answered.

"Now, you want to apologize?" Buffy asked, there was some annoyance in her voice. "It's a little late for that don't you think?"

"Come on Buffy please?"

"Fine. I forgive you." she replied. "How's that?"

"Not good enough."

"What do you want from me Raph?" asked Buffy. "I mean first you seemed okay by me leaving but now you're pissed at me!" she yelled. "I really wish you would make up your mind!"

Raph sighed. "I do think it's great that you're going back to your family but the thing that's pissing me off is that I'm losing a friend." he said to her. "I mean you know how hard it is for us." Raph went on. "April and Casey hardly come down anymore because well, they're married, and they both have jobs..."

"Then why didn't you say that before instead of yelling at me?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know." he answered. "I guess it was just easier that way." Raph said. "I'm not really good when it comes to showing my feelings."

"I guess that's something we both need to work on." replied Buffy with a small laugh. "Trust me, I do the same thing."

"So, now what?" Raph asked.

"You're going to stay here, and I'm going to go back home." answered Buffy.

"Will you come back?" Raph asked.

"I still don't know," answered Buffy. "However, until I make my choice on that I will keep in contact with you. Letters and phone calls." she added. "I got your number and April and Casey's address. She gave it to me few days ago."

"Good." Raph said. "Can you call us when you arrive and let us know you're all right?"

"Of course." answered Buffy. She paused before saying: "You know, I think I should get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah,"

"Well, see ya." Buffy said. She started to walk off again, but she was stopped again.

"Wait a minute." replied Raph.

"What?"

Raph gave her a quick kiss on cheek. When he parted he said: "See ya..."

Buffy was a little shocked when he kissed her on the cheek but didn't say anything. Instead she just smiled, then left.

Raph watched her leave. He couldn't believe he kissed her on the cheek. He would have given her a real kiss but he didn't have the courage to.

Buffy was now up-top. She got into her car, and started to drive. She didn't want to look back. It would be too painful for her. Now, she didn't know how things were going to be when she got home. She had a long way to go. Buffy just hoped that Dawn would forgive her for leaving. All she could do was wait and see.

****

End of "Mobile"

Stay Tuned for the sequel...

****

Author's Notes:

I know it's short but I couldn't figure out any other way to end it. I'm hoping the sequel will be better then this but I don't know. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
